You've Got Mail
by Pussicats
Summary: The story where Stiles and Derek are strangers who exchanging letters, fall in love, and wonder if they'll ever meet in real life.
1. You've Got Mail

_**You've Got A Mail.**_

_**Author:**_ TheShiWolf

_**Title:**_ _**You've Got Mail**_

_**Genre:**_ Romance, Correspondence, Friendship, Slow Build, Hale Family Alive, angst...

_**Rating:**_ M+

_**Pairing:**_ Sterek

_**Disclaimer:**_ Neither the show or characters belong to me, all are the property of MTV and Jeff Davis. Only original characters are MINE.

_**Summary:**_ _Stiles Stilinski is one of __the few_ _people __left who_ _still likes to write letters__,_ _no matter what advanced technology has given us in 2014._

_For Stiles__,_ _there's nothing like receiving a letter or writing one. __Feeling __the paper under your __hand__, __letting_ _the ball of your pen glide along the surface, the sound __of them_ _both __when they __make contact with each other. There's a romanticism, a beauty in __it __that texting or emailing won't ever be able to recreate._

_It's with these thoughts in mind, __after another __very bad and __hurtful break-up, and __another restless night, that_ _Stiles decides to pick a __random __place on the map of the __United States, __and __find someone to write to._ _That's how he ends up finding Derek Hale._

Or

___The story where Stiles and Derek are strangers __who__ exchanging letters, fall in love, __and wonder __if they'll ever meet __in real life._

_You've Got A Mail._

_**Chapter One.**_

His breakup with Kyle Parrish had been awful. In the long list of horrible breakups he'd experienced in the past, this one had been the worst.

Maybe saying yes to the engagement ring Kyle had offered him had been his biggest mistake, Stiles thought, but he'd thought Kyle was the one. He'd put so much hope and feeling into their relationship, and he'd thought they'd wanted the same things; a home, a family, a future. He'd been taken completely off guard when Kyle had come to him a few days before their wedding to not only call it off, but to tell him to pack his shit and go. He'd ended up back in his old bedroom in his father's house, sleeping in a too small bed, devastated and heartbroken.

Five months later, Stiles still hadn't moved on. The wound Kyle had left in his heart still throbbed and bleed, a hemorrhage that wouldn't cauterize. Going to work everyday broke his heart a little more, the kids he taught a reminder that he'd never have a family of his own, and the mothers all offering home made, microwavable dinners accompanied by that infuriating look of pity.

That was the worst part for Stiles, the pity he now inspired in the people around town. He had always been an outcast, the sheriff's strange kid, but never before had people treated him with such understanding judgement. They were at once comforting, saying how horrible Kyle had acted, and hurtful, gossiping about his broken heart. Stiles had found himself biting his tongue more than once, wanting to prove to everyone that he was over it all, that he'd moved on, so they'd leave him alone.

But truthfully, he felt like he was drowning. He decided he needed something new, something completely out of the blue that would be able to take his mind off things, that would allow him to feel something other than constant agony.

That's how he ended up doing something...a little bit crazy.

Stiles Stilinski had always been the kind of person who liked to write letters, no matter what advanced technology had been able to give us throughout the years.

For him there was nothing like receiving a letter, or writing one. Feeling the paper under your hand, letting the ball of your pen glide along the surface, the sound of them both when they make contact with each other. There's a romanticism, a beauty in it that texting or emailing won't ever be able to recreate.

Maybe that's why he decided to do it, or maybe it was the serious lack of sleep he was experiencing, added to that crushing pain inside his heart. He didn't really know where the crazy idea came from but next thing he knew, he was searching google, after blindly pointing to a place on the map of the United States that hung on his bedroom wall and found a name in the city registry for the city he'd chosen.

_ Derek Hale. _The perfect stranger, the perfect 'No One' in his life that Stiles needed.

In a blur he had grabbed paper and a pen and had started to write, not really thinking about it, just letting the words flow, letting out things he didn't even realize were trapped inside him. The letter was of normal size, not too short but not overly long either, just the right amount of words. Folding it, he went to his dad's office to find an envelope to put it in, resolute that he would send it the next afternoon.

He never expected he'd get an answer though.

Derek was busy wrapping things in newspaper, packing boxes and labeling them when his little sister Cora came in through the front door of his apartment, holding what looked like his mail in her left hand.

"Ayo' big bro, how's the packing going? Where's Laura?" Cora greeted him cheerfully.

'_That's__ not normal__,'_ Derek thought, _'Cora's__ up to something.__'_

"In the bathroom. Packing is going fine; is that my mail?" He asked her, suspicious.

"Yeah, just some bills and taxes, and someone sent you a letter from Beacon Hills. Who the hell do you already know in Beacon Hills?" She answered, curiosity shining in her chocolate colored eyes.

"No one. And I'd appreciate it if you'd stop going through my mail."

"Ooh grumpy I see!" Cora joked.

"No, trying to maintain the little bit of privacy I've still got left."

"Alright here, your mail." Cora said, sighing heavily. She extended her hand towards Derek for him to grab his mail.

Taking hold of the few envelopes he'd received, Derek went through them quickly, putting the bills and taxes on the table to take care of later, and looked down at the blue envelope that was left. Curious about it, he decided he could take a well deserved break, but before he could slip a finger under the flap, his stomach growled, asking for food. A glance at his watch told him it was already past twelve.

Setting the envelope on the kitchen's breakfast bar, he busied himself cooking something quick and filling for himself and his sisters. He could hear them giggling like kids, about God only knows what, though past experience told him it was probably about his grumpy self, in the bathroom. A few minutes later, they joined him in the kitchen, drawn by the delicious smell of food.

"Hmm, smells nice, what are we having, Der-bear?"

"Nothing for you, if you keep calling me that."

"Yeah, right." Laura answered amused, already busy filling plates for her and Cora. Derek wasn't in his right mind if he believed she would _ever_ pass on his cooking.

Sitting down, she couldn't help her curiosity at the letter her baby brother was reading. Cora tried to read over his shoulder but he blocked every attempt until she gave up and went to sit on the other side of the table. Laura waited patiently for Derek to be done reading before snatching the letter from his hands.

"That's _mine_, Laura."

"Oh please, you would have told me anyway." The woman said, eliciting a small laugh from Cora sitting across from her. "So let see, what have we here."

"It's none of your business." Derek grumbled, trying to take the letter back.

"Oh sweetie, everything that concerns you, Cora , and the boys is my business." She said with a flash of her eyes.

"No, your just a nosy old woman who enjoys making my life miserable." Derek retorted deadpan.

Cora looked at him dumbstruck, while Laura only smiled at him with that creepy smile of hers, then she turned her attention back to the letter in her hands, preparing to read it out loud to Cora. Sighing, Derek wondered what he had done to deserve such infuriating sisters. Where were his brothers when he needed them for moral support? Oh yeah, two of them were in fucking Canada, doing god knows what strange things at that university they'd chosen to go to.

_** Hey there stranger**__**,**_

_** You don't know me, I don't know you, but fate, or something like **__**it, led me to **__**you. **__**I picked your name and address randomly off the Brooklyn city registry**__**.**_

_** Truth is, you were what I found when I was looking for something new, someone new, someone unknown. I know this might all seem crazy to you, but what can you expect from someone going through a crisis?!**_

_** All I know about you is that you live in New York, **__**the **__**big apple yay **_**\o/**_**, and that your name is Derek Hale. Derek's a really cool name**__**,**_ _**I've always liked it**__**. In**_ _**movies and TV shows there's always one BAMF character whose **__**name is**_ _**Derek**__**, so I think**_ _**you must **__**be **__**someone BAMF too.**_

_** My name is Stiles by the way**__**. It's **__**a nickname **__**that everyone's called **__**me **__**since I was old enough to demand them to**__**. And in case you're wondering my real name sucks **__**and most of**_ _**the **__**few**_ _**people that know it **__**can't**_ _**pronounce it. I'm a teacher**__**.**_ _**I teach **__**a class of some of the brightest little**_ _**kids **__**you've ever met, **__**at the local **__**grade**_ _**school here in Beacon Hills.**_

_** What do **__**you do for a living**_ _**BAMF Derek Hale? Have you always lived in NYC?**_

_** As you can probably tell **__**I'm a curious person. I hope me sending you **__**this**_ _**letter won't **__**offend**_ _**you. Sometimes when **__**you're**_ _**really desperate like I am, you tend to do stupid things.**_

_** xoxo**__**,**_

_** Stiles Stilinski**_

The long silence that followed Laura and Cora's reading ticked him off, that wasn't a normal attitude for them. Together, they barely shut up, which was a bit scary, cause otherwise Cora was just as stoic and silent a person as he was. Get her next to Laura however, and it was like she had a strange case of schizophrenia and suddenly had multiple personalities, or maybe being their baby sister she had just taken on the more dominant traits of his and Laura's personalities.

"Interesting letter." Laura said, going back to her food.

"Who still writes letters though? That's so last century." Cora said, sipping at her ginger ale.

"Cora, don't be so judgemental, letter writing is a very romantic gesture, and it tells us what kind of person Mystery Writer is. Derek's lucky, I can't remember the last time I received a written letter. Most of the texts I get are less than five words." Cora sent her a very telling look, which made Laura snort a bit.

"Alright..." She said in a low voice, then turned her attention back to her brother. "You're gonna write back, right?"

"What? No. I don't even know hi-that..._Stiles_." Derek said, trying to look as judgemental as Cora had a few minutes ago.

"What the hell is a Stiles, anyway?" Cora suddenly asked around a bite of her Thai pepper chicken, which resulted in a comical lift of her sister and brother's right eyebrows. Gosh, sometimes even she had troubled believing these two weren't twins. "What?" She said, sighing.

"Cora, honey, just eat your food. Derek, darling... You have to answer that letter." Laura said, in her mother hen voice. _Great_.

"What? Why?" Derek exclaimed. Why was it that he always felt trapped exactly where Laura seemed to want him?

"Because clearly this person went through a certain amount of trouble to find out your name and address, and to write you a letter. He seems desperate for help and a distraction, and he choose to write to your grumpy sour ass. And because Derek, you're a nice person and nice people answer letters that ask for help. Besides, what pain could it cost you to answer this letter? You don't know, it might even turn out to be a good thing for you, a good way to get your mind off of things."

Laura didn't say it, but Derek was smart enough to understand exactly what she meant by '_off of things'_, things being his disastrous relationship with Jennifer and the reasons he was being forced to leave New York.

Sighing, he kept looking at his older sister, trying to ignore how funny Cora looked looking at them one after the other as if she was watching a tennis match at Wimbledon.

_ '__What did he __have__ to lose answering some stranger's letter?__'_ He asked himself. And Laura was mostly right, it would distract him from his own problems, and he could help someone who clearly needed it.

"Ugh, _alright_, I'll think about it." Derek exclaimed, rolling his eyes at Laura's smug face, and Cora's shaking head.

"Aww Der-bear, I know that's your way of saying you'll do it. Now, this dish is delicious, is there more?"

"Yeah, on the stove. I have some more packing to do." Derek answered, getting up from his seat and going back to sorting his belongings into boxes. He'd never thought he'd one day be going through all this again, this time to leave New York. The worst part was that he loved this city, but that was life, and he really couldn't stay here any longer, he needed a fresh start.

Derek tried to busy himself going through his clothes, separating what he'd keep and what he would send ahead to Beacon Hills, but he couldn't shake the thought of the letter from his mind. Who was this guy? How bad could his situation be, that he'd write to a stranger? What was he like as a person? Was he really going to answer the letter? And also, what name could be so horrible that someone would choose to be called _Stiles_ instead. Too many questions and not enough answers, Derek thought.

He could hear Laura and Cora, back to work packing boxes in the bathroom and living room, talking loudly to be heard across the apartment. Derek sighed, a small smile gracing his lips; he would never have been able to get through all this if it hadn't been for the constant support of his sisters. He was really lucky to have them, and strangely it was that thought that helped him make up his mind. Maybe he could help someone take back control of their life with his support and understanding.

He'd answer Stiles' letter tonight before going to bed, he decided. Laura would be sleeping in her bedroom and Cora would be half dead in front of his flat screen, and he wouldn't have to worry about nosy sisters barging in to 'help'.

_** Dear Stiles**__**,**_

_** To say I was surprised to **__**receive**_ _**your letter is **__**a bit of **__**an understatement**__**;**_ _**no one's ever sent me a letter like this before, and it took reading **__**it a few times before **__**I **__**finally **__**decided to answer it**__**. (I was also under pressure **__**from **__**my sisters**__**, who were **__**so curious**_ _**about your mysterious letter that **__**they **__**stole it as soon as I was done reading it to **__**read **__**it themselves, before demanding I write back**__**.)**_

_** Anyway, the main reason I decided to answer you is because I felt **__**your desperation**__**. I was very desperate myself until a few months ago, and **__**the thing that helped me was**_ _**the constant support **__**and sympathetic ears**_ _**of my **__**family, my**_ _**sisters **__**especially**__**. **__**They helped**_ _**me see **__**the light at**_ _**the end of the tunnel **__**that was my depression and heartache,**_ _**and **__**to**_ _**take back **__**control of**_ _**my life. I**_ _**think I can be that**_ _**for you, **__**I'm willing to try**__**.**_

_** I don't really know where or how to **__**start**__**, I'm not very good with people to be honest and it's worse with strangers**__**.**_ _**I've never done **__**anything like **__**this before **__**so I'm sorry in advance if I'm not very good at it.**_

_**I guess I should tell you a little about myself.**_

_** As**_ _**you already know, my name's Derek**__**.**_ _**I'm twenty eight, and I currently live in **__**Brooklyn, **__**New York. I have **__**two**_ _**sisters and three brothers, two of them are twins. I live with my older sister Laura, and my baby sister Cora**__**, despite having her own small place, spends most of her free time **__**at **__**our apartment**__**. We're a very close family. My twin brothers are younger than Cora and live in Canada now, where they decided to go to college. I don't get why they would **__**want to**_ _**go that far **__**away **__**when they **__**were accepted to almost all of the universities **__**they applied to**__**, but they seem happy there**__**. My parents live in Oregon**_ _**with my youngest brother and my uncle and his family, on a large property**__**. Like I said, we're a very close family.**_

_** What about you**__**? Do**_ _**you have siblings? **__**Have**_ _**you always lived in Beacon Hills?**_

_** I don't want to **__**push**__**, but would **__**you **__**like to talk about **__**whatever made you reach out to me?**_ _**Maybe, I could help.**_

_** Hum, I don't really know what else to say, except feel free to ask me questions and I'll **__**try and answer them**__**. I'm a bit shy about talking **__**about**_ _**myself, to be truly honest**__**, and like **__**I said, this is all new to me.**_

_** Well, I think that's it for now**__**,**_ _**hope to **__**hear**_ _**from you again**__**,**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_** Derek H.**_

_**PS: Do you often search **__**for **__**strangers on the Internet (which I guess you used to find me) and write letters to them?**_

_**PPS: What is your real name**__**?**_ _**I'm so intrigued! **__**I'm sure it**_ _**can't be that bad.**_


	2. In desperate need of a friend

_**Chapter Two.**_

When the letter came in, Stiles experienced three reactions:

_** One - **__Stiles was extremely surprised __that Derek had written back__._

_** Two - **__he loved the __bright orange paper Derek_ _had __chosen __for their correspondence. Or __was it_ _Derek's sisters __butting in? He did imply they were pushy._

_** Three - **__OH MY GOD__! He_ _was now exchanging correspondence with a total stranger. If his dad learned about it__, he'd_ _have his neck, there was no doubt about that._

Stiles was freaking out slightly, sitting at his desk in the small apartment he rented over Mrs. Pillsbury's garage. It wasn't a big place, but he had everything he needed plus use of the garage and free access to the old woman's garden. He really liked Mrs. Pillsbury, she had always been kind to him as a child and her mentioning to his dad that she was looking to rent out the unused space at the time she had had been very lucky for Stiles. Plus the rent was pretty cheap, which allowed him to save money in the hope of finding something bigger and of his own in the future. Right now, he was content with what he had.

_ What should he do?_ Should he send another letter to Derek and give a serious go of this pen-pal thing?

He _really_ hadn't expected the man to reply to his letter in the first place. And then to get such a nice letter in reply, it was kind of...incredulous. Who was Derek Hale? What did it say about him that he'd help a stranger like Stiles, someone who had kind of stalked him on the internet to get his address. All of this was insane, Stiles thought, but at the same time, Derek had taken the time to read his letter, and to write back. It wasn't a short, nasty letter telling him to seek professional help, but one meant to comfort and reassure, to offer help. And help is what Stiles needed, craved at that very moment.

So... _What should he do?_

Maybe he should call Lydia for advice? He dialed her private number.

"Martin." She answered after one ring.

"I need your help?" Stiles quickly said.

"Help? With what? Making your ex-asshole _pay_ for leaving you at the altar?!"

"He didn't leave me at the altar, Lyds." Stiles answered in a small voice, pain and shame coming back full force like it always did whenever someone mentioned how Kyle had dumped him.

"He might as well have, it wouldn't have changed anything really."

"Oh my god, okay. Can we stop, please? I'm not calling you for that, Lydia."

"Then why _are_ you calling me at 7:00AM on a fucking Sunday, Stilinski?!" The woman pointed out. Stilinski was lucky she had never been a heavy sleeper.

"What, seven?" Stiles exclaimed taken aback. He'd thought he had slept _longer_ than usual. God, he was so messed up.

"Yes, seven! Now, can you tell me what's up so that I can help you and get back to sleep?"

"Yeah, yeah of course, so..."

It only took a few minutes for Stiles to explain everything to Lydia, ending with the dilemma he was currently facing of if he should send another letter to Derek or just completely forget about the man.

"Okay, I'm gonna use simple words, in the hopes that your brain will understand them," Lydia said.

"First, I can't believe you wrote to a complete stranger on a _whim_. He could have been some weird _psycho_, Stiles, and he would have had your address! You're lucky your dad doesn't know or you would be in some serious trouble. You being twenty-five wouldn't have stopped him from giving you a well-deserved lecture. Second, please do yourself a favor and write him another damn letter. The man was nice enough to write back, the least you can do now is respect that and answer him." A long moment of silence followed Lydia's words, long enough for Stiles' brain to process everything she said.

"Huh...okay...alright, thank you, Lyds."

"No problem. Now hang up so that I can go back to sleep"

"Alright. Sleep well. Love you."

"Me too, bye." And the next second Lydia had hung up on him.

Stiles set his phone down, and looked at the blue envelope on his desk. He took a deep breath and decided to send another letter.

Glancing at the clock on his laptop, he decided to go take a shower and then drive to the police station and keep his dad company. Maybe he'd bring in coffee and donuts to make his pops happy.

* * *

Forty minutes later, Stiles parked his Jeep in front of the police station, grabbed the breakfast he'd stopped to buy at his dad's favorite coffee shop in town, climbed out of the car, and went into the building.

There was no one at the front desk, which was surprising, knowing his dad's habits. He walked through the hallways to his dad's office, forcing himself not to look at the desk Kyle used to sit at until a few months ago. Even the police station was polluted with memories of the man. Stiles had never thought this place would one day bring him so much pain.

Knocking on his dad's office door, Stiles waited a few seconds before poking his head inside the door, a big smile on his face for his father.

The middle aged man, busy with his nose buried in files, lifted his eyes towards the door. A delighted expression covered his entire face making him look at least five years younger when he saw that it was his son coming to see him while he was working on a complicated file.

"Son, what are you doing here?"

"Bringing my old man breakfast." Stiles answered, shaking the donut bag in front of his face.

"Are those donuts? Please, tell me you brought donuts." His dad exclaimed, his mouth watering as he watched Stiles put the bag and coffees on a clear space of desk.

"Yes, Dad, I brought donuts. Figured you could have them once in a while."

"Oh, so nice of you, son." His dad answered sarcastically.

Stiles rolled his eyes, what a drama queen. He monitored his dad's eating habits because he wanted him to stay healthy and around for a very long time.

"Daaad..." Stiles sighed.

"I know, I know, you're only thinking about my health. You wanna be sure my heart won't give out because of too much junk food. But really Stiles, I'm healthier than a rabbit, even KFC wouldn't be interested."

Stiles chuckled. Yes, there was no doubt that his dad was his father. He'd never met anyone else who could speak so imaginatively sarcastic. Taking the food from the pastel blue bag, Stiles passed his dad his favorite donut, and took the green tea with cranberries cake for himself.

"White chocolate and cherry jam donuts? My son really is the best." Stiles smiled, shaking his head.

"Here, got you coffee, too."

"Not that I'm not grateful for such delicious treats, Son, but what are you doing up so early on a Sunday?" His dad asked, looking and sounding concerned.

"I just couldn't sleep, that's all."

"Did you sleep at all last night?"

"Yeah, a bit. Enough. Don't worry Dad, I'm fine, really."

"I'm not stupid, Stiles, but I'll pretend you're fine like you say, and not tell you what to do with your life. Just know, I'm here if you need me, okay?"

"Yeah, I know, Dad. And thank you, but it's okay, I'm okay."

The sheriff stayed quiet, watching Stiles barely eat his cake and drink his coffee absently. Stiles could tell him that he was fine all he wanted, John was smart enough to see that five months later his son still hurt as if Parrish had dumped him just the night before. The guy had been smart to hand in his resignation because John had been ready to fire his sorry ass. His son was all he had left and to see him be treated like that, to be hurt so deeply, was more than John had been able to support. There'd been more than a few times in the last five months where he'd wanted to find that asshole and show him how good he was with his gun.

"So tell me, how's it going in your new place?"

"Really good, actually. I love Mrs. Pillsbury, she's very interesting to talk to. Plus my rent is so cheap; I couldn't have found something better, honestly."

"That's good. What about your kids at school?"

"Full of energy and super imaginative like always."

"I see. What else? Has something happened lately?"

"No?" Stiles said, annoyed at himself for sounding so hesitant. He sees his dad lift an eyebrow and look at him more closely.

"Son, what is it you're not telling me?"

"What? Nothing! Why - why would you say that?"

"Because I know you and I know how you always try to act nonchalant when you have something to tell me but want to keep hidden."

"Nooo... No, I can assure you, I'm not hiding anything."

"Yeah, I'm gonna pretend you're not trying to play me for a fool." His dad said, before drinking his coffee silently.

After a long moment Stiles finally found the courage to ask his dad a question that'd been worrying him for a long time now.

"Dad..."

"What is it, Son?"

"Have you found a new deputy to replace..._him_?" Talking about Kyle was still so painful, but Stiles couldn't help but feel guilty about the guy quitting his job, causing his dad stress at the same time. One deputy short meant that his dad had to work more hours.

John had been waiting for that question to come up; he knew what Stiles was thinking deep down, he was certain his son was blaming himself for Parrish turning out to be a jerk.

"Uhh yeah, I found someone. I was sent a few files and one guy really caught my eye, but he won't be able to start for a few months. The guy seems quiet and serious, and already has a few years of experience despite being so young."

"Oh, that's great Dad, you'll be able to relax a bit then."

"I'm not complaining, I love my job, but one more guy to help around here is always welcome."

Relieved, Stiles finished his breakfast and then got up to leave, promising his dad he would come by tonight for dinner with him, Melissa, and Scott. It'd been ages since he'd seen his childhood best friend it seemed.

Climbing into his car, he decided to go back home and write that letter to Derek. Now that he'd decided to do this, he hoped it wouldn't take too long in between letters.

* * *

_** Good evening Derek**__**,**_ _**(or should I say morning, it's already past midnight here in California)**_

_** I was extremely surprised to get **__**your letter;**_ _**to be honest I was sure **__**you'd think I was**_ _**insane and **__**that you**_ _**wouldn't **__**waste your time responding, and**_ _**I **__**kind of**_ _**forgot about writing to you.**_

_**(I have ADHD, sometimes **__**my mind doesn't**_ _**hold on to details and I forget doing things like writing to some guy I don't even know.)**_

_** First, I would like to thank you for offering me your help like you did, it's been so long since I felt being offered help could feel good. Lately, people wanting to help **__**has**_ _**become a burden**__**, especially**_ _**when all I **__**can see is their pity**__**.**_

_** Maybe it's because the way you asked seemed so genuine or maybe it's because we don't know each other, but I feel like it would be **__**easy**_ _**to talk to you about what's **__**bothering**_ _**me**__**, and way more**_ _**comfortable **__**than talking**_ _**to my friends or my dad.**_

_** Five months ago, **__**a few days before our wedding,**_ _**the man I was engaged to **__**dumped**_ _**me and **__**kicked**_ _**me out of our house. Since then, well, I don't know if **__**you**_ _**can call what **__**I've been doing **__**living**__**, more like surviving**__**. I feel so lost and betrayed and angry and also so ashamed.**_

_**I thought he was the one, what a fool I was to ever believe that.**_

_** The only**_ _**good thing **__**to happen in the last five months**_ _**was finding an **__**apartment**_ _**to rent. It's small and not much**__**,**_ _**but it's enough for what I need right now.**_

_** You have **_**five** _**siblings! Wow**__**, that's**_ _**a lot. I'm an only child**__**;**_ _**my mom died when I was eight so it's **__**been**_ _**just me and my dad **__**for a while**_ _**now**__**.**_ _**I can't really imagine what your life **__**must be like, **__**surrounded by such a big family.**_

_** In your letter you asked some questions, I'm gonna try **__**and**_ _**answer them without writing **__**you**_ _**a novel.**_

_** Have**_ _**I always lived in Beacon Hills?**_

_** Yes, all my life**__**. I**_ _**was born here, grew up here**__**,**_ _**and I'll probably die here. **__**Don't**_ _**get me wrong, I went to college, **__**been to**_ _**other places, but what can I say, there's **__**no place**_ _**like home, and this little town is awesome.**_

_** Do**_ _**I often search **__**for**_ _**strangers on the internet**__**?**_ _**(yes, that's how I found you)**_

_** No, **__**I've never done anything like**_ _**this before**__**, so**_ _**like you, this is all new to me**_ _**too**__**. I do like going through my **__**dad's**_ _**computer at the station **__**sometimes**__**, but don't tell him that or he'll have my neck. Oh, and in case you're wondering, my dad is the sheriff here.**_

_** And **__**finally**__**, is my name **__**really**_ _**that bad?**_

_** It's not,**_ _**if you're Polish and have knowledge of really old Polish names. I just hate that people always butcher it, **__**and**_ _**as a kid it was **__**a nightmare. Kids**_ _**can be very cruel. **__**It**_ _**was fine while **__**my mom**_ _**was alive because she **__**named me**_ _**after her grandpa **__**and always made it sound so special,**_ _**but after **__**she passed away**_ _**I just couldn't bear **__**to hear**_ _**it anymore, so I chose Stiles. **__**My**_ _**dad **__**thought it was**_ _**weird, **__**but he**_ _**gave up **__**arguing**_ _**with me about it **__**pretty quickly and**_ _**he calls me Stiles like everyone else.**_

_** My turn. Is**_ _**Derek your real name? How old are your siblings? What do you do for a **__**living**__**?**_

_** It's so strange; the**_ _**more I write **__**to you,**_ _**the more questions **__**I think of to ask you. It's**_ _**crazy because I don't even know you, but you seem like a really cool guy**__**,**_ _**not **__**at all**_ _**the dangerous psycho my **__**best friend said you probably were**__**.**_

_** Well, it's almost three in the morning now, and I've been writing **__**this**_ _**for hours, I think it's time for me to force myself **__**to go**_ _**to sleep, I've got twenty mini monsters to handle tomorrow.**_

_** Hope to read from you soon**__**,**_

_** xoxo**_

_** Stiles**_

_**PS: **__**You**_ _**didn't ask but you already **__**told me your age**__**, I'm twenty five.**_

_**PSS: You'll notice **__**from the address on **__**this envelope **__**that**_ _**I moved. This is my new address.**_

* * *

Laura and Cora had left a week ago, and Derek had filled the extra alone time by handling the rest of his business in New York, canceling his gym membership, returning books to the library, and other miscellaneous errands around the city. At work he divided his time between trying to solve his open cases, reviewing and submitting case reports and organizing his notes for his replacement.

He honestly couldn't wait to get out of the city; the pressure of keeping up a strong appearance in front of his partner and other officers grew every day, and now that he knew he was leaving, he just wanted to be gone. The only thing he looked forward to these days was receiving another letter from Stiles. It was strange how getting mail from a stranger had become such a source of comfort for him.

Feeling too lazy to cook dinner just for himself that night, Derek decided to order in Chinese food, open up a beer, and enjoy some nice music while reading Stiles' latest letter.

Stiles' letter wasn't what Derek had been expecting. It filled him with anger to read what the young man had been through with his ex; really, who did something like that? What kind of asshole were you to break someone's heart like that? Derek could understand what Stiles must have been going through, the situation hitting close to home even though their respective histories were different. Derek knew what heartache and betrayal felt like. He was even more upset because Stiles seemed like a nice guy, funny and kind, someone who loved with his whole heart.

Going over the letter a second time, Derek decided to write back now, feeling like being in the moment would be the best way to be honest in his answer to Stiles.

* * *

_** Dear Stiles,**_

_** I am so, so sorry that you **__**had to go**_ _**through such **__**a **__**horrible experience. I just can't believe someone **__**would be**_ _**so cruel as to leave their fiance at the altar like that. **__**It's**_ _**disgusting really, and I can only understand **__**the**_ _**pain you must **__**have been**_ _**in **__**for the past five months because of my own past**__**.**_

_** I told you I was willing to help you because I knew how getting help could be **__**a**_ _**positive **__**thing;**_ _**my sisters were a **__**big**_ _**part of me coming back from hell. The reason is **__**because**_ _**I was in a very difficult relationship and it ended very badly**__**. It **__**left me so deeply wounded and hurt, I reached the very bottom, and getting back up was the most difficult thing **__**I've done**_ _**in my life. It took me almost **__**two**_ _**years to get to where I am now. I totally understand you feeling hurt, betrayed and angry, but please do not feel ashamed or responsible for some jerk, because you aren't Stiles, you aren't the one responsible**__**,**_ _**and **__**you shouldn't feel ashamed - HE's**_ _**the one that should be ashamed for what he did to you**__**!**_

_** Please feel**_ _**free to reach out to me anytime if you wanna talk about it or about something else totally unrelated, I'll always be happy to help you the best I can. Support and comprehension are what helped me get through it.**_

_** That said, why don't we change the subject? **__**Let me answer your questions.**_

_** Is Derek my real name? Yes.**_

_** Laura is **__**the oldest, **__**she's 29, **__**and**_ _**Cora is right behind me**__**, she's **__**23**__**;**_ _**her birthday was two months ago. **__**My**_ _**twin brothers, Liam and Alexander, **__**are**_ _**nineteen, **__**and**_ _**Liam was born first. **__**My youngest**_ _**brother Jared **__**is**_ _**seventeen and still in high school. He's the **__**shyest, quietest**_ _**of all **__**of us. **__**Cora is the **__**most fluid person I've ever met, she**_ _**adapts herself to the people surrounding her, so she's both exuberant **__**and crazy**_ _**with Laura and the twins**__**,**_ _**but more stoic **__**and mellow**_ _**with Jared **__**and I**__**. It's comical really**__**,**_ _**her ability to shift **__**moods**_ _**and personalities.**_

_** As for what I do for a living,**_ _**I'm a cop**__**; I work for**_ _**the NYPD. **__**I love**_ _**my job, but there's only so much **__**horror**_ _**you can see **__**before it all just gets to be too much**__**.**_ _**That's**_ _**why **__**I've**_ _**decided to quit. Sometimes in life, **__**there are moments when**_ _**you have **__**to make**_ _**big **__**decisions**_ _**and mine was hard to make**__**, but I feel better since making it**__**.**_

_** Please feel free to ask me any questions, Stiles, if **__**they come to you**_ _**while **__**writing**__**. I really like talking to you and getting to know you. It's nice to have a pen-pal**__**;**_ _**I never thought I would **__**experience something like**_ _**this**__**,**_ _**but now that I am, I'm really enjoying **__**the**_ _**liberty **__**writing**_ _**gives. And I have to admit**__**,**_ _**the **__**longer**_ _**it goes **__**on,**_ _**the more questions I want to ask you too, like **__**what **__**your favorite color **__**is, or your favorite**_ _**food? What **__**are you passionate about? How do you spend your free time**__**? How old are the kids you teach **__**and how**_ _**did you get into teaching in the first place? Do you prefer movies or tv shows? **__**And which genres**__**? **__**Do**_ _**you **__**like**_ _**books? I love books and **__**could read**_ _**for hours.**_

_** I think I'll stop with the questioning **__**here**__**, I don't **__**want**_ _**to seem like a **__**stalker or a**_ _**pervert for asking too many questions.**_

_** I hope you were able to sleep better since your last letter, sleeping is important in getting better**__**,**_ _**you know. I know **__**it can be difficult **__**after a heartbreak**__**,**_ _**that nightmares **__**tend**_ _**to **__**be**_ _**common**__**, but I hope you can find a way**__**.**_

_** Hope to read from you very soon**__**,**_

_** Take care**__**,**_

_** Derek**_

_**PS: Yes, Laura is the one responsible for **__**the **__**orange paper. I decided the color though, she wanted to pick out some girly purple one. Orange is more **__**to**__** my taste**__**, it's**__** one of my favorite **__**colors**__**.**_


	3. Phone Call To Help You Move On?

_**Chapter Three.**_

His class was made up of little devils, Stiles concluded on Wednesday at eleven. He'd spent the morning constantly reminding himself not to strangle anyone, and for once he just wanted the day to be over.

_ Was there something in the water?_ They hadn't given him this much of a hard time since the beginning of the year, it was May. He was sure deep down that they'd all took an oath to drive him nuts, there was no other explanation to their horrible behavior.

The kids were being awful but he was also in a bad mood. Stiles had made the super big mistake of going on Facebook the night before, and to his shock had learned that he hadn't been dumped because Kyle had had cold feet. No, apparently the reason was tall, blond, and worked as a masseur according to his profile.

It had been hard enough to be dumped just before their wedding, it was a slap to the face to learn it had been for someone else. Now Stiles felt even more stupid and heartbroken than before and there was no one around he could talk to about this. No one who would understand how he felt, no one...

_ Except maybe Derek?_ Stiles thought.

Derek could, would understand and wouldn't treat him with pity. Yes, that's what he needed to do, write to the man and hope he would have some comforting words to share.

* * *

_**Derek,**_

_** I **__**didn't**_ _**know who **__**else**_ _**to turn to**__**;**_ _**I feel so helpless, so distraught.**_

_** I'm really stupid**__**,**_ _**you know**__**? I'd promised**_ _**myself I wouldn't go on social networks because I might see things related to 'him' that I wouldn't be able to **__**handle**__**, but I thought, **__**five **__**months **__**have**_ _**passed and **__**I'm**_ _**stronger **__**now**__**. I just...**_

_**I just never expect**__**ed this**__**, not**__** at all**__**...**_

_** How blind was I? I'm such an idiot, I believed all his bullshit. I'm pathetic really, not smart enough to see through all his lies.**_

_** Kyle didn't **__**dump**_ _**me because he had cold feet, no, not at all. He fucking left me at the altar because he was cheating on me with some dude. Some dude he is now engaged to **__**according**_ _**to his fucking Facebook.**_

_** I feel worse than ever, Derek. I thought what I was already going through was hard enough, but now... Now my pain is so great, so strong. I feel like I can't breathe, like just after my mom died when I couldn't **__**get through **__**a **__**single**_ _**day without having **__**a**_ _**panic attack because the hurt was so unbearable.**_

_** What have I done to deserve this? Why is it always me that ends up hurt? Why is it that I just can't be happy **__**and **__**in love like every other **__**person **__**I know? What is so fucking wrong with me that some fucking guy would think cheating on me and dumping me before our **__**wedding**_ _**would be a normal thing to do?**_

_**Fuck**__**,**_ _**I can't even go **__**see**_ _**my dad cause he'll know right away. **__**He'll **__**guess **__**with**_ _**just one **__**look**_ _**at me. And I just can't. I really can't, Derek.**_

_** Please, please help me. Tell me what I should do? How to get through this? I just want my old life back, I wanna be able to laugh and smile again without having to fake it. **__**I'd**_ _**just like **__**it not **__**to hurt anymore, is that **__**too **__**much to ask **__**for**__**?**_

_** I'm sorry I vented at you like that, but you were the only person I thought would be able to understand, that wouldn't judge me.**_

_** I hope your doing **__**well**__**. And again**__**,**__** sorry for taking **__**up**__** your time with this.**_

_** S.**_

* * *

Derek's hands were shaking by the end of Stiles' letter; he couldn't believe what he was reading. He felt so angry and his heart ached for the young man, he sounded so desperate, so hurt, so defeated, and Derek hated that he couldn't reach out to him other than by letter. That's when a thought hit him. It only took a minute for him to grab his phone and dial the number he knew by heart now.

"Argent." A masculine voice said into the receiver.

"Chris, hi, it's Derek."

"Oh, hey man, what can I do for you?"

"Would it be possible for you to find a phone number, I have an address and a name."

"Yeah, give me the info." Chris said, Derek could tell the man was already ready to tap on his keyboard.

Derek gave him Stiles' name and address and thanked his friend when Chris said he'd call him with the number in an hour. The thing Derek appreciated about Chris was that the man never asked him anything when Derek called for his help.

Chris Argent had always been a punctual man, and like usual, he called exactly one hour later to give him Stiles' phone number.

"Thanks a lot, Chris. I owe you one."

"I like old scotch." The man answered in the receiver, making Derek chuckle on his side. They exchanged a few more words and then Chris hung up saying he had work to do.

Checking his watch, Derek quickly made the calculation, it was still early in California, around 6:30pm. He could chance it, he thought, looking at the phone number in his hand.

Ready to dial the number on his phone, Derek paused. What if Stiles reacted badly? But, Derek was really worried about him. Maybe he should send a text first and see what happened, but what should he say?

Overthinking it for a few long minutes, Derek finally decided to send a text first.

_** From: Derek**_

_**Hello, Stiles. This is Derek. I just read your letter, is it okay to call you?**_

_** From: Stiles**_

_**Derek? How did you get my number?**_

_** From: Stiles**_

_**I mean, yeah, you can call me**_

Derek breathed in heavily, was he really gonna do this? He suddenly felt extremely nervous about calling Stiles. Writing to someone was so different from hearing their voice, talking to them. It was totally normal for him to be stressed out suddenly, right? But at the same time the memory of that letter kept coming back in his mind and he just couldn't think straight, he was furious and really wanted to make sure Stiles was okay. So he breathed out slowly while dialing the number and then waited as the phone rang a few times until he heard Stiles' voice at the other end of the call.

"Hello?" Stiles said. He sounded tired, and his voice was a bit raspy from exhaustion and crying.

"Hey Stiles." Derek said.

"Hey...hi...Derek. How's it going?" He sounded nervous.

"I'm good, but I should be asking you that. How are you feeling? In your letter, you were so..." Derek hesitated, he didn't want to cause Stiles anymore pain by making him remember.

"I'm-" Stiles cut off with a sigh. "I was gonna say fine, but that'd be a lie. I-I'm not, Derek. I'm not okay." Stiles admitted in a small voice that broke on the last words.

"Do you...wanna talk about it? I'm no expert but maybe talking with someone will help you."

The silence that followed made him feel unsure; he really hoped he hadn't overstepped their boundaries and upset Stiles more.

"I...yeah, I think that might help." He heard Stiles say softly in the receiver.

"Okay, I'm listening, you can tell me anything." Derek said gently, wanting Stiles to feel at ease to speak to him without feeling obligated.

"I don't even know where to start." Stiles admitted. He stayed silent for awhile, his breathing the only sound Derek could hear. "Probably should start at the beginning, I guess."

"That would help, yeah."

"Ok. Huh...yeah, so... I met K-Kyle when I was seventeen; he was twenty-four and had just started working for my dad. He was the youngest deputy on staff, which was something people had a problem with. Most of them thought someone that young couldn't be as effective at the job as the other men working with him, who had years of experience. Back then I was still a scrawny kid that had trouble fitting in, unpopular at school, with only one friend really, my childhood best friend. Spending time with my dad at the station after school was a regular occurrence; that's how I met...him.

"At first we talked about things we had in common; he was so attractive and engaging that seventeen year old me fell in love with him without even understanding it was happening. We became very good friends and soon he was more and more the reason I stopped at my dads work after school. I was head over heels for him, but I was also scared he'd laugh at me if he ever found out, so I tried going out with other people. I quickly realized, after three horrible attempts at dating, that I was really bad at it.

And then one day, I don't really know how it happened. I was dying to see the last Batman movie, and he said he wanted to see it too, we agreed to go together. I thought it was as friends, but when he drove me home after, he kissed me before I got out of the car. I was stunned. I'd been dreaming of him for over a year and there he was, suddenly kissing me." Stiles' emotions were making his voice tremble slightly.

"From there things went fast, and making it official didn't take long. My dad was the first person we told; Kyle wanted to get his blessing to date me. Being with him was better than in my dreams, we had our ups and downs like any relationship but for the most part things were good. And when he proposed, I thought we were both ready to spend our lives together.

"But then...then…" Stiles' voice suddenly broke.

"Stiles, are you okay?" Derek asked worriedly.

"He-I just... I really thought he was the one, Derek, you know? I thought...I thought..." And just like that Derek heard the young man break down completely and start to cry.

Derek felt his heart squeeze for Stiles, he wished he was with him, next to him, to let him cry on his shoulder or offer a comforting embrace, anything to show him he was there, that someone was there for him and understood his pain.

"God, I feel so stupid!" Stiles yelled out. "I thought he loved me! I thought we wanted the same things! Turns out he just wanted a turn with his boss' son…"

Derek let Stiles get it all out, talking quietly to him, comforting him through his sobbing and crying.

"None of this is your fault, Stiles. The guy was an asshole, and he treated you like shit. He didn't deserve you. You're so much better than you think you are. Don't let him ruin you, Stiles."

"He-he cheated... He cheated on me, Derek. He-he..." Stiles said in between sobs. "Why? Why did he do this to me? What did I do wrong? Why wasn't I enough? Am I such a joke to people that they don't care about hurting me like this?"

"Stiles." Derek whispered, touched and hurt for the young man. "It's not you, it was never you, it will never be you! It's _him_, he was wrong and awful to you. He didn't deserve you. He was too stupid to notice how much you're worth."

Stiles didn't answer, just kept crying and sobbing until he was too tired to shed anymore tears, a few last whimpers escaping softly.

Derek stayed on the phone with Stiles, listening to him and trying to reassure him that he wasn't to blame for his ex being a complete asshole. He felt Stiles' pain like it was his own; his situation hadn't been the same but the betrayal he'd felt was, and he'd fallen just as hard and fast as Stiles was falling now.

It took Stiles a little while to calm down and start breathing more easily. He'd thought he was done crying over this situation, but the slightly better feeling in his heart told him he was finally on the way to recovering. He couldn't help thinking he never would have gotten here without Derek.

"Stiles?" Derek's voice was gentle.

"Yeah, I'm still here."

"Are you feeling any better?" Derek asked.

"Yeah...surprisingly." Stiles said. "How did you get my number?"

He heard Derek laugh at the sudden subject change. _Derek Hale has a beautiful laugh_, Stiles thought, _and a very attractive voice_.

"Well, I'm a cop." Derek answered.

_Oh, __what a_ _smart ass._ Stiles thought.

"Yeah, like that explains anything."

"Well, you've got Google, and I have contacts with special skills." Derek told him, chuckling.

"Is that so?" Stiles answered, amused. His eyes fell to his watch and he realized that him and Derek had been on the phone for over an hour now.

"Well, tell your 'contacts' thank you for me. You calling means a lot. Thank you, Derek."

"Anytime. I was really worried about you, I'm glad we could talk. And if you ever need someone to vent to again, I'll be here."

"I'll...keep that in mind." Stiles said, touched by the man's kindness. "Thanks again, Derek. I have to go now, but I'm really happy you called."

"No problem, Stiles. Bye, have a goodnight."

"You have a goodnight, too. Bye, Derek." Stiles hung up, a small smile at the corner of his lips, thinking it was nice to have someone like Derek in his life.

* * *

Later, when Stiles was ready to go to bed, he received a text, and wasn't surprised it was from Derek. Lying down, he opened the text, curious to see what he'd sent. The text was simple but the few words were enough to warm Stiles' heart.

_**From: Derek**_

_**The first thing I did **__**to start moving on from**__** my ex, was to erase her completely from my life, starting **__**with**__** social **__**networks**__**. It's not much, but it's a start**__**,**__** and it will **__**help**__** clear your mind and heart, trust me. Goodnight. D.**_

Stiles pondered the mans words a minute, then switched applications on his phone, and started erasing Kyle Parrish from his life. The first '_**Are you sure you want to delete this person?'**_ was the hardest to click _'__**Yes'**_ to, but Stiles did it anyway, knowing it was his first step to showing that asshole he wouldn't have the satisfaction of winning this game. He spent a long time erasing pictures of them, videos, links, and even comments Kyle had made on his posts, but when he was done, he could feel that his heart hurt a little less. He fell asleep breathing slowly, silently thanking Derek Hale.


	4. Confessions!

_**Chapter Four.**_

* * *

_** Hey stranger**__**,**_

_** First**__**,**_ _**let me **__**say**_ _**how grateful I am that you asked your **_'_**contacts'**_ _**to find my number**__**,**_ _**and **__**that you called**_ _**and **__**listened**_ _**to me **__**cry**_ _**and vent for an hour. It **__**meant **__**a lot **__**to me**__**, Derek**__**.**_ _**I think you are a **__**truly**_ _**good person**__**, and I'm so happy to have you in my life**__**. I feel like I won the jackpot **__**for**_ _**unknown **__**pen-pals**_ _**you choose/find on impulse.**_

_** In your last **__**letter**_ _**you expressed how nice it is to have a pen-pal**__**;**_ _**well I agree with you**__**,**_ _**it's really good to have one**__**, especially**_ _**one as kind **__**and easy to talk to**_ _**as you.**_

_** There's a lot I wanna ask you, but first **__**I'll**_ _**answer all your questions.**_

_** My favorite color is red; my mom always said the color complimented me, that it made the color of my eyes brighter. It was her favorite color too.**_

_** My favorite food...That's a tough question, Derek, because I really like food, **__**PERIOD**__**. But if I had to choose, **__**I'd say **__**without hesitation**__**,**_ _**curly fries. The best, E-VER!**_

_** I love**_ _**my Jeep, even though Roscoe's old and eats most of my money every month**__**, my dad, my**_ _**kids**__**, and all things superhero**__**. **__**I spend my free time **__**playing Lacrosse (even if I'm bad at it), going to the **__**movies**__**, watching TV, **__**reading**__**, and **__**listening to **__**music.**_

_** My kids are **__**four and**_ _**five year **__**olds; it's **__**the **_'_**we're little monsters**_' _**age**__**, but**_ _**I love them**__**.**_ _**I could not be more happy and proud, really.**_

_** How did I get into teaching. Well, I **__**get**_ _**that from my mom. She worked with kids, and I don't know, I kind of always saw myself doing **__**the same**_ _**and later on teaching became a certainty for me.**_

_** Ugggghhhh Derek! What **__**kind of**_ _**question is that? I can't choose between movies and TV shows, I prefer both. What about you? I like superheroes, sci-fi, rom-com, drama, and spooky ones too. I'm not picky, really.**_

_**Do I like books? Huh, did I mention I'm a teacher?! But yes, I **__**LOVE**_ _**books. You love books and reading for hours **__**too?**_ _**Oh my god, **__**we**_ _**were meant to be!**_

_** My turn now. Please answer all of the above and instead **__**of**_ '_**How old are your kids?**_'_**, **__**you**_ _**can tell me how long you've been **__**an officer of the law.**_

_** Well, I think that's it for now, I'm supposed to go meet my dad in town for breakfast. I hope to read from you very soon, Derek.**_

_** xoxo**__**,**_

_** Stiles**_

_**PS: I know I'm overstepping here, but you talked about your ex in your last text. Can you tell me **__**what happened**__**?**_

_**PPS: I don't think **__**you're**_ _**a **__**stalker**_ _**for asking too many questions**__**, on**_ _**the contrary**__**,**_ _**it makes me feel like you wanna **__**get to**_ _**know me too.**_

_**PPPS: You're so caring, Derek. Thank you for worrying about my health, but to be honest**__**,**_ _**my sleeping habits **__**have been awful since the break-up**__**. I never was one to sleep all night **__**or to**_ _**sleep **__**soundly because of my**_ _**ADHD,**_ _**but the last five months I'm lucky to get a few hours a night**__**.**_

* * *

_** Hey Teach,**_

_** You don't have to thank me, I would have done **__**it**__** for any of my friends**__**;**__** I just couldn't not call you.**_

_** Thank you for answering all my questions,**__** it was really nice to learn **__**so much**__** about you. **__**As for my answers;**_

_** Favorite color - Laura would say it was black like my heart, a common joke around here, but it's actually blue; it's just pretty.**_

_** My favorite**__** food **__**is**__** pizza**__**, but I love family barbecues**__** the best.**_

_** My passions**__** and **__**pastimes are**__** reading, sports, traveling**__**,**__** and listening to music when I'm alone.**_

_** I've been a cop for almost ten years now**__**;**__** I've always loved my job **__**but some**__** really bad things happened to me two years ago**__**, and now my outlook on the job isn't the same**__**.**_

_** I **__**signed up for**_ _**the force because of my dad **__**and my uncle;**_ _**they've been cops all **__**their lives**__**, so it was natural for me to follow in their **__**footsteps**__**. **__**I chose to join**_ _**the NYPD after some **__**stuff**_ _**happened when I was a teenager. My dad and uncle never really understood why I **__**moved**_ _**to New York**__**, where being a cop is much more dangerous, instead of staying**_ _**in Oregon.**_

_** (Laughing) This was a legitimate question**__**;**_ _**most people prefer either movies or TV shows**__**.**_ _**I like both but I'd say I have a preference for TV shows**__**.**_ _**I love **__**that **__**it's an on-going story that **__**develops over**_ _**time, **__**as opposed to movies whose story is done in a few hours**__**. I love sci-fi, rom-com, drama, suspense, mystery, fantasy, historical too**__**;**_ _**almost everything really.**_

_** Lol at your **_'_**You and I were meant to be**_'_**. Maybe we were, who knows (smiles).**_

_** You said**_ _**I'm caring, I **__**get**_ _**that from my dad**__**; he's **__**always been the **__**more **__**affectionate between my parents**__**. My**_ _**mom is too, but it's always been easier for Dad to be demonstrative **__**with us**__**. It's easier for me to be caring in **__**writing than in person**_ _**to be honest**__**, but**_ _**thank you for thinking so.**_

_** I don't seem like a pervert to you**__**,**_ _**I feel **__**so relieved**__**. Lol.**_

_** You asked about my ex, and **__**given**_ _**how honest you were with me about yours**__**, I'm willing to share this with**_ _**you. You'll be the first person **__**to hear**_ _**about her since everything happened, well except for my shrink.**_

_** I met Jennifer Blake at Columbia, she taught literature there. Multiple assaults had **__**happened**__**, targeting students, and the head of the faculty asked for **__**a few members of the force**_ _**to come and give the students a speech **__**on the situation and safety**__**. My partner and I were **__**chosen, and when we arrived at the school**_ _**Jennifer turned out to be the supervising **__**professor**__**.**_

_** The **__**speech**_ _**went well**__**,**_ _**the students were very interested and quickly applied the security steps we told them to follow. For a while everything was fine and the assaults stopped, until the first body was found.**_

_** My**_ _**partner **__**Reyes**_ _**and I led the investigation. Reyes was a **__**rookie detective**__**, fresh out **__**of her investigative placement**__**, **__**and this was our**_ _**first **__**case together**__**. The **__**cause of death**_ _**was something **__**I'd never seen**_ _**before, not in **__**all**_ _**my years of experience. The bodies quickly started piling up, and soon we had six deaths on our hands and a serial killer targeting **__**the**_ _**students of Columbia **__**University**__**.**_

_** Meanwhile, Jennifer **__**insinuated**_ _**herself more and more **__**into**_ _**my life, **__**seeming to be around everytime we went to the university.**_ _**I found her intriguing and very attractive at the time**__**, and soon we were seeing each other. Looking back, **__**she must have thought it was so easy...**_

_** Reyes and I finally arrested someone. We took the guy into custody, questioned him and pretty soon he confessed **__**to**_ _**the killings. Reyes was happy we'd closed the case, as **__**was**_ _**our boss, but my **__**gut was**_ _**telling me we'd caught the wrong guy**__**, so**_ _**I kept investigating on the side.**_

_** Reyes found out **__**and**_ _**told me to give up at first**__**. I explained to her why I thought we had the wrong man, and**_ _**she **__**agreed to help**__**. We went over the whole case again, starting **__**with**_ _**the first assault. It took us **__**awhile; we re-examined all the evidence and reports, re-interviewed**_ _**all the witnesses and victims, **__**and started**_ _**connecting **__**the**_ _**dots.**_

_** Jennifer and I were dating **__**about**_ _**a month when she started asking weird questions about my job, about cases, killers, and other stuffs like **__**that**__**.**_

_** I didn't find it strange at first, I **__**just**_ _**thought she was very interested **__**in **__**my job. I was in love and happy and couldn't think anything was wrong with her. I should have been smarter, should have listened to my sisters when they talked to me about not liking Jennifer, not trusting her, that something was off with her.**_

_** I should have known!**_

_**I should have known, but I **__**wouldn't**_ _**listen, **__**I decided**_ _**their reactions **__**were out of**_ _**the protectiveness **__**they'd**_ _**developed after what had happened when I was in high school.**_

_** I only started **__**to become**_ _**suspicious after Reyes was assaulted. Same M.O. **__**as**_ _**the first assaults on campus. Jennifer asked a lot of questions about Reyes and her **__**condition**__**, if she was gonna wake up from her coma or if she had **__**seen**_ _**her aggressor. I found it odd, she was getting very curious, too curious about the case. Then Reyes **__**came**_ _**out of her coma and confirmed what **__**I'd**_ _**suspected, **__**that she'd**_ _**seen her aggressor. I never thought she would describe Jennifer, though.**_

_** From there everything went downhill**__**.**_ _**Jennifer tried to escape at first, then led us on a wrong lead. Reyes and I separated in the building, covering each side. I told Reyes to wait if she caught sight of Jennifer,**_ _**but she **__**always **__**rushed into situations**__**, and **__**this**_ _**was **__**no different**__**. She **__**was told**_ _**to wait for reinforcements to come but **__**she didn't and**_ _**by the time I **__**got**_ _**to her**__**, **__**it was too late. Jennifer got to her first, she killed her without remorse or hesitation**__**, just**_ _**like she'd killed all the other victims.**_

_** I heard the men **__**entering**_ _**the building the moment the bullet went through my chest.**_

_** When I woke up in the hospital days later, **__**it was to hear that**_ _**Jennifer had been arrested.**_

_** There**_ _**were trials **__**and therapy,**_ _**reeducation, **__**healing, and a lot of time spent getting**_ _**over the failure of my relationship, and **__**to **__**get over another **__**case of **__**abuse **__**in my life**__**. Thank **__**God I **__**had Laura and Cora, they helped me get through it all. Without them I wouldn't be where I am today, I wouldn't have been able to do all this alone.**_

_** You will get through it Stiles, you will heal and **__**take**_ _**control of your life again. Your heart will start to heal, it won't be quick, but you will get there, I promise. And then, one day you will find someone that **__**deserves**_ _**you, that will make you happy and that will cherish you like the most precious person in their life.**_

_** This**_ _**letter turned out to be longer than I thought it would be**__**, I'm sorry, but**_ _**I couldn't tell you about Jennifer without telling you most of the story. **__**It **__**was important for me to **__**tell you though,**_ _**I want to be **__**as **__**honest **__**as**_ _**possible with you.**_

_**I hope to read from you very soon**__**,**_

_** Please take care**__**,**_

_** Derek**_

* * *

_** Dear Derek,**_

_** I just finished reading your letter and I had to write to you immediately.**_

_** I...I can't believe you went through something like that. I find that so... Insane. Like something you see in movies or on TV, not **__**something**_ _**you would ever suspect **__**to happen**_ _**in real life**__**.**_ _**I should know better**__**,**_ _**with my dad being a sheriff**__**, but**_ _**still, it's **__**hard**_ _**to **__**imagine**__**.**_

_** I don't know how you did it**__**,**_ _**and I'm happy and relieved you had your sisters to help you. Thank God for that.**_

_** I am so sincerely sorry for your partner, Derek. I really am.**_

_** I wish **__**there was**_ _**something I could do or say to show you how much I feel for you right now, but I can only write this letter.**_

_** I could have called you, but I'm too shy to do that because I know myself and my no **__**brain**__**-to-mouth **__**filter**_ _**problem. **__**I'm too afraid of **__**saying **__**the wrong thing and upsetting you**__**. You mean a lot to me and I couldn't bear hurting my friend.**_

_** Know that **__**I am**_ _**grateful you shared this with me. It was a lot **__**to confess **__**and **__**very**_ _**delicate, so thank you so much, Derek. **__**Thank you **__**for **__**trusting**_ _**me enough **__**to share this with me**__**.**_

_** Please take care of **__**yourself **__**and please be happy too.**_

_** Eager to hear from you but also touched to the core by you!**_

_** Sincerely,**_

_** Stiles**_

* * *

Derek's letter changed something in Stiles. He didn't know exactly what it was, but after learning what the man had experienced, Stiles' look on things had changed.

He felt more aware of things now, more alert too.

He saw his dad more often that week, to the point his old man had bluntly asked him what was wrong with him. Problem was, Stiles couldn't tell him. First because he would have to tell his dad everything about Derek, which wouldn't end well and then because the thing between them was too precious for Stiles to share with anyone else; Lydia knowing was already enough. He wanted to keep Derek a secret, keep him all for himself.

Two weeks passed since his last letter to Derek, and Stiles still hadn't gotten a reply, which he was starting to worry about. Usually the letters came quicker than that. He tried not to think too much about it, though.

He kept leading his small life like he always did, leaving the house early in the mornings to go teach his kids and then coming back home late in the afternoon after his last student went home with his parents.

And today wasn't any different. It started with him startling awake to the sound of his alarm, rushing to shower, get dressed and eat, then leaving for school. At five, he got into his Jeep to go home, exhausted after such a long day, and his beloved car wouldn't start. Stiles tried to start it a few more times but no luck.

_'__Great,__'_ he thought, _'And everyone's__ already left.'_

Putting things into perspective, Stiles decided to call his dad, maybe the man would be able to give him the number for a tow truck. He knew Moe's Garage had been closed for almost year now.

"Stilinski!" His dad said into the receiver.

"Hey Dad, I need some help. My Jeep won't start, I'm stuck at school."

"Son. Told you that thing was nothing but trouble."

"I know, I know. I'm not calling so you can gloat about being right... Again."

"I'm stuck at work, Son, sorry. I can't come get you."

"Yeah, I figured." Stiles said. "Do you have the number for a garage not too far from town? I'm gonna call them for a tow."

"You're in luck; someone bought Moe's and reopened it. They changed the number, I'll text it to you when we hang up. Call me later and tell me what they say about the car."

"I will, thanks Dad."

Stiles received the text a few seconds after hanging up. He called the garage and was surprised to hear Isaac Lahey answer. Fifteen minutes later, a very pretty, petite brunette drove a tow truck up next to his Jeep and climbed out to greet him.

"Hi. You the guy that called for a tow?"

"Yeah, yeah that's me. Hi, I'm Stiles. My Jeep won't start."

"Okay. Can I have your keys so I can take a look?"

"Yeah, here."

Stiles gave her the keys and watched silently as the girl got into his Jeep, tried starting it a few times, then got out to look under the hood. Finally, she closed the hood and turned to him.

"I'll need to look at it back at the garage, do a full check up to see where the problem is coming from."

"Shit!" Stiles exclaimed loudly. "Uh sorry, sorry. It's just that I didn't plan for my car to break down on me."

"I bet you didn't. Come on, get into the truck while I take care of this," she said, pointing at hooking the Jeep up. "Then I'll drive us back to the garage."

"Okay, thanks." Stiles said, smiling before grabbing his bag and climbing into the truck.

Stiles watched her work from where he was seated. She had to be new in town; he'd never seen her before and he knew almost everyone in Beacon Hills, what with being the Sheriff's son.

She was petite, with long brunette hair and a few blonde highlights; she was very beautiful. Stiles found her eyes, with her tomboy look and behavior, the most striking thing about her. Dark and warm like rich melted chocolate, surrounded by very long, black eyelashes. She was younger than he was, he noticed, no more than twenty-two or three, maybe.

"Ok, load is all tied up, lets go. I hope I didn't take too long." The girl said, climbing behind the wheel.

"Not at all." Stiles answered, smiling gently.

She smiled in return, started the engine, then carefully pulled away. After getting out of the school parking lot, the girl said,

_** "**_Oh, my name's Cora, by the way."


	5. Beacon Hills

_**Chapter Five.**_

At first, Stiles was extremely disappointed to see his last letter come back to him. But bless the person in charge of collecting Derek's mail in New York; they'd included Derek's new address.

And HOLY SWEET mother of Jesus, Derek Hale's new address was HERE in Beacon Hills. How in the holy... Oh my god!

Settling into their new home had been more work than packing and moving for Laura and Cora, and Derek couldn't help but feel a bit guilty that they'd had everything to do without him to help them. Their new furniture had arrived the same day as the girls, Laura had told him, and the movers had helped them put everything where it needed to go so Cora and her hadn't had to sleep on sleeping bags that first night. It took them Friday and all the weekend to have most of their things organized.

Derek was grateful that they'd taken care of his stuff too, and that he had nothing to worry about because he was getting kind of nervous about his first week as a deputy at the station.

It wasn't until the sheriff introduced himself as Sheriff John Stilinski, that all the details Derek knew about Stiles shuffled into place; he could only blame not realizing sooner on how busy he'd been before leaving New York. His new boss was Stiles' father, and judging by the greeting he was receiving, he'd guess Stiles hadn't told him about their pen-pal situation.

He was taken aback at first but soon forgot his surprise as the man talked him through what was needed of him. As a new recruit he had to show everyone at the station what he was made of, so the first week hadn't been that exciting, honestly. Parking tickets, keeping the front desk, and working the night shift. Yep, Derek was feeling like a rookie all over again, no matter the years of experience he had back in New York.

He'd also picked up, just by observing, that he was replacing some jerk, and that didn't help his colleagues to warm up to him. He could take it though, he was sure they would learn to trust him in time and stop comparing him with his predecessor.

Regardless, he was glad to see Friday night come and the sheriff telling him to go home and enjoy his weekend off. Finally he'd have some time to breathe more freely and be able to take care of the things he still had left to do after joining his sisters in Beacon Hills.

Parking in front of their gigantic house, Derek quickly went in to find Cora's jacket and boots missing from the entrance closet and no sign of Laura but he could hear soft music coming from upstairs. He checked the mail that one of his sisters had left on the dining table. He couldn't help but feel excited when he saw a familiar blue envelope amongst the others. Leaving the bills and such on the table, Derek took the envelope with him, he wanted to take a hot shower and relax and read his letter. It was funny how reading about a total stranger could make him feel so impatient and excited. Quickly he headed upstairs.

By lunch on Monday, Stiles knew his week would be very long and tiring, his little students seemed to get more appalling with each incident. Really, sometimes Stiles wondered who he'd inherited his nerves of steel from. And by Friday afternoon, Stiles was drained of energy. God but he yearned for his bed, the sooner the better.

He ordered food while he waited for his last little monster's parents to come and get him from school, and was glad when the delivery man knocked on his door only five minutes after he'd gotten home. Paying, eating, and showering passed in a blur and the next thing Stiles knew, his head was meeting his pillow and he was asleep without having to force it this time.

When he was woken up by the repetitive knocking on his door in the morning, he was surprised to see it was already past nine. He couldn't even remember the last time he had slept so long and so well in the past.

Getting up, he put his glasses on automatically and went to open the door to his landlord.

"Good morning, Mrs. Pillsbury."

"Good morning, Stiles, I'm sorry if I woke you up, but I have your mail here."

"Oh, you didn't have to bring it to me." Stiles said while taking the pile of envelopes from the old lady's hands.

"Oh, I don't mind; it makes me move you know. Plus, I'm always happy to see you."

"Me too. Thank you. You know what, why don't we eat together tonight? I have homework to grade, and we could keep each other company."

"Oh I would be delighted, honey." The woman said, beaming at him. She said goodbye and went to take care of her daily chores.

Stiles closed the door and went to the kitchen to make himself coffee. As he waited, his gaze kept going back and forth between the coffee maker and the orange envelope he could see poking through the rest of his mail. He couldn't wait to read Derek's letter. Once his mug was filled with coffee and two spoonfuls of brown sugar, he practically jumped on the envelope and went to sit on his couch, already carefully opening it. Weirdly, he didn't want the paper to get torn.

* * *

_**Hey Teach,**_

_** Oh god, I'm so sorry your letter was sent back to you, I completely forgot to tell you in my last letter that I was moving from New York. **__**My only excuse is that I'd been stressed and worried about**_ _**leaving my job **__**and**_ _**my new partner Boyd**__**, as well as**_ _**my old life behind**__**. **__**Plus, Laura and Cora **__**had **__**already left for our new home, a little bit after I received your first letter, in fact. I'm so so sorry, I'm stupid like that sometimes. :-(**_

_**But you have it **__**now**__**, and **__**it's a**_ _**relief you do**__**, **__**I would have missed your letters so much.**_

_** Please tell me**__**, how**_ _**are you? **__**Have**_ _**you **__**been managing**_ _**to sleep better lately? How are you handling the 'ex' problem?**_

_** I've been settling**_ _**into our new home **__**the last**_ _**week and let me tell you, for a house my parents bought for **__**cheap**_ _**at **__**an**_ _**auction, it is HUGE**__**,**_ _**like overly big**__**, and in good shape**__**. I love the woods surrounding the house**__**;**_ _**it's so peaceful and **__**smells **__**so good **__**here**__**. Way better than New York, that's for sure.**_

_** My sisters **__**love**_ _**Beacon Hills, even more than our hometown**__**, and**_ _**that's **__**saying**_ _**something. I can't **__**disagree with them**__**, Beacon Hills is **__**really**_ _**something else.**_

_** Stiles, I'm having so much trouble believing we're living in the same town **__**and that I didn't realize sooner. We've**_ _**been writing to each other for two months now**__**,**_ _**and we still barely know anything about **__**each**_ _**other.**_

_**I know some of the things you like, how kind and funny you are, **__**and**_ _**how caring. I also know about the dark times you've been going through. I know the sound of your voice, how warm and masculine it **__**sounds**__**, **__**and how much I like it.**_ _**I kind of **__**imagined how you'd**_ _**sound before I dared to call you.**_

_** Apart from that**__**,**_ _**there's still so much more **__**I'd**_ _**like to learn about you, still so much **__**I'd**_ _**like to tell you about **__**myself**__**. And so many times **__**I've wanted **__**to hear **__**your voice**_ _**again, Stiles.**_

_**Do you think we could do that, call each other **__**sometime**__**? Just to talk about anything and everything. It's something I would love to do if you're okay with it too. Please tell me in your next letter or you could text or call me, if you decide it's something we can do.**_

_** I'm sorry but I'll have to **__**end**_ _**this letter **__**here, **__**I hear Cora calling me from downstairs. Again, I'm really sorry your letter got sent back to you**__**;**_ _**know that even if it was delayed, it was very nice hearing from you.**_

_** Hope to read from you very soon**__**,**_

_** Take care**__**,**_

_**Derek**_

_**PS: I can't believe your dad is my **__**new**_ _**boss. What **__**kind of**_ _**coincidence is that?! Do you believe in fate or destiny?**_

* * *

Exactly four days after he sent Stiles his last letter, Derek was getting dressed in his softest sweat pants after a delicious shower when his phone started ringing on his bed.

"Hale." He answered blindly, on his way to hanging his wet towel to dry on the radiator in the bathroom.

"Oh, hey, Derek. It's...it's, uh, Stiles. You said to call you, so..." The nervous voice he's heard only once before mumbled into the phone.

"Oh, hey Stiles. How are you?"

"Great. Great. You?"

"Good. Can you give me a minute? I just got out of the shower and I don't know where Cora moved my sweater to, again."

"Your baby sis takes your clothes?" Stiles asked, sounding amused.

"Yeah. Men's clothing is more comfortable apparently. It started when she was a kid, you'd always find her wearing our dad's clothes. It wasn't long before mine and my brothers' stuff weren't safe either." Derek answered, going through Cora's bedroom and finding his sweater in her bathroom. Putting it on, he headed downstairs to the kitchen, his stomach screamed for food.

"I see." Stiles said, chuckling. "Did you manage to find it?"

"Yes, in her bathroom."

Derek can't help but smile at Stiles' answering laughter; it's such a beautiful sound to hear after how heart broken and devastated he'd sounded the last time they'd talked like this.

"What are you up to?" He asked the young man, curious.

"Well, right now, calling you. Then dinner at my dads, and I'll come home and settle down in front of the TV, maybe."

"Sounds like a plan." Derek chuckled.

"Yeah, no, more like a routine. What about you, any plans for tonight?"

"Eat something and talk to you. Then, I don't know, chill. It's been a stressful week."

"I bet. How's it been, settling into your huge house and working your first week as my dad's deputy?"

"Tiring. Exciting. Confusing."

"Confusing?"

"Yeah, Beacon Hills is like night and day from New York. It's so quiet, and spacious and the air smells clean and fresh. And the Sheriff's Station has a different atmosphere than the NYPD ones."

"Oh, and is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Stiles asked, sounding a bit worried.

"Good thing. NYPD was... After everything that happened, I just couldn't stay in New York anymore. I'm looking forward to discovering Beacon Hills."

"That's something I could help you with if you want. After all, I've lived here all my life."

"That would be very nice, Stiles."

"It's nothing, really."

"It is to me." Derek admitted softly. There was a small intake of breath on the other end. "Can I ask you something that's been bothering me for two months now?"

"Yeah, what is it?" Stiles said, unsure.

"What's your real name? I only know what you've told me, that it's polish and old, but I'd really like to know what it is."

There was only silence for a few seconds before the sound of Stiles exhaling into the receiver, like he was coming to the conclusion he wouldn't be able to avoid answering. And weirdly, he didn't want to avoid it with Derek. So slowly, he pronounced his first name into the phone.

"Genim."

"Genim?" Derek repeated with just the tiniest bit of hesitation.

"Yes." Stiles answered. "I'm so... I can't believe you were able to pronounce it so perfectly."

"Maybe I have very good ears." Derek joked to loosen the tension between them.

"Yeah, maybe." Stiles retorted, amused.

The _**ding**_ from the microwave tore Derek out of his thoughts, his dinner was ready.

"What are you having?" Stiles asked him.

"Leftovers. I'm a slave cook for my sisters; they will never not take advantage of my having time to cook. They're spoiled like that, but also they are both terrible in the kitchen."

Stiles' laughter made Derek smile, and he found himself thinking again how nice it was to hear when he knew everything Stiles had been, and still was, going through on a personal level.

"It's so good to hear you laugh." He said softly into the phone.

Stiles stopped laughing, but his smile was still palpable in his voice when he answered,

"It's good to be able to."

"Well then, I wish I could make you laugh more often. Laughing is good for your health, you know."

"So I've been told." Stiles said. "Derek?"

"Yes?"

"Why Beacon Hills?"

"We needed a change of scenery, Laura, Cora... Me. Going back to Oregon wasn't an option for us, so when my mom told us about the house they'd bought here a few years ago, plus Dad had heard there might be a deputy position open, we thought, why not. Cora quit her job in New York and started looking for something in the area, and Laura knew she wouldn't have much trouble finding something. After..._**Her**_, I needed to find the love I'd once had for my career, and I knew I couldn't do that in New York."

"You asked me if I believed in fate or destiny in your last letter. A few months ago I would have said no without blinking, but now... Now I can't help but wonder if something, somewhere, ensured that we crossed each others paths."

"I'm glad, however it happened." Derek admitted. He wondered what was happening to him, why he suddenly felt like admitting these intimate things, why he wasn't scared to voice them out loud for Stiles to hear? Never before that he could remember, had he acted like he'd been since receiving Stiles' first letter.

"You know, I kind of freaked out the first time you called me, but that was nothing compared to how I freaked out when I saw your new address was here in Beacon Hills."

"Is it a problem for you? Is my living in the same town making you uncomfortable?"

"WHAT? NO! No, of course not, Derek, I'm not uncomfortable at all. What I meant is, it was a big surprise to find out you're so...near. I just... I dunno, I could bump into you on the street, or at the market, or even at the station, and I wouldn't even know it's you, you know? Am I making any sense at all? I feel like that was some weird mix of Chinese or something."

Derek couldn't help himself, and suddenly he was laughing, loud and clear.

"Chinese! Oh my God, Stiles."

"What? I already told you how I am sometimes. Well most of the time, to be honest, but... _Gah_, shut up man, you're confusing me."

Derek laughed even more.

"Yeah, go on, laugh at my expense. _So uncool_."

"S-sorry, sorry. It's just...you're really funny. And you should be proud, theres not many people that can say they're able to make me laugh."

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult."

"Compliment, please. I'd never insult you."

"Yeah... Fine." Stiles sighed heavily.

Derek smiled, thinking about how he was liking the young man more and more with every contact they shared, be it letter or phone call.

"And just so you know, I totally get what you mean about us being so close now, but it doesn't have to change anything between us if you don't want it to."

"I would hate to lose what we have; it's not that often I'm able to make such a great friend."

"Me too."

"Okay then." Stiles answered. "Oh, I've been meaning to ask you."

"About what?"

"Your sister Cora, is she the brunette who reopened Moe's old garage downtown?"

"Yeah." Derek answered.

"Oh, I met your little sister then."

"You did?"

"Yeah, when Roscoe decided to be stubborn, again, and not fudging start. I had to call for a tow; Cora came and rescued me."

"Fudging?"

"Four and five year olds..." Stiles said smiling.

"Explains it all." Derek retorted, smiling too. "So you met Cora. I can't believe you met her before I could meet you."

"Yeah, crazy huh?" Stiles whispered. "Can I ask you something more...huh...personal?"

"What?"

"Does Cora look anything like you?"

"A bit. I look more like Laura, actually. Cora looks a lot like Jared, our baby bro. But I'm a brunet and very squared too. She and Jared are the only ones of us to have our dad's brown eyes, though."

"What color are your eyes?"

"Hazel. All kinds of greens."

"Pretty..."

"Yeah, kinda. What color are your eyes?"

"Light brown, like honey."

Derek hummed in appreciation, thinking Stiles must have very beautiful eyes then.

"Your father has blue eyes, though."

"What? How the hell do you know that?"

"Been a cop all my life..."

"_Oh my_... But yeah, got my eyes from my mom. My mannerisms are all my pops, though. Makes me proud, cause he rocks!"

Derek smiled, touched by the fondness in Stiles' voice when he spoke about his parents.

* * *

"Ayo' _bro_, who's on the phone?" He heard Cora say from behind him. When he turned, it was to find her covered in grease.

"None of your business, you nosy brat. Go shower, you look like a grease monkey."

"Rude, you should give me a hug instead." Cora retorted, smiling wickedly and trying to rub herself all over Derek. "Come here Der-bear, show me how much you love me!"

"_Vade retro, satanas!_" Derek exclaimed, shooing Cora away.

"Now, now, Derek, you know that Satan in our family is our dear uncle, not me. He is Satan in a V-neck."

Derek looked at her deadpan.

"_What?_ Ugh, _alright_, I'm leaving. Have your phone call, I'm going to shower the dirt off. Be a sweetheart, though, and cook me something, I'm starving."

Derek waited for Cora to be out of the room before resuming their conversation.

"Sorry 'bout that, she always takes me by surprise. I think she values Laura way too much as the perfect example."

"Is that jealousy I hear in your voice, Detective Hale?"

"What? No?! Of course not! _What are you..._ No!"

"Yeah, right!" Stiles' laughter turned into a sigh. "I'm sorry Derek, but I have to go."

"Oh, so soon?"

"Yeah, I'm supposed to have dinner with my dad. It was very nice talking to you, I hope we can do this more often."

"Me too. Have a good night, Stiles."

"You too. Don't take that grease monkey's shit."

"I won't." Derek laughed, before hanging up.

Getting up to see what was in the fridge to cook for Cora, he froze when he saw Laura leaning against the counter next to the stove, and watching him carefully with a small smile on her lips.

"What?" Derek said, a bit defensively.

"Stiles, huh..." Derek knew that tone, he knew it all too well.

"It's not what you think, Laura."

"Yeah, of course it isn't."

"Go away." Derek pleaded, shooing her out of the kitchen. She went, laughing.

And now, Derek was sure she was gonna invade Cora's bathroom and tell her what she'd overheard, and knowing Cora, she would put one and one together and remember how she had worked on Stiles' jeep. Great, Derek sighed, just great. Why did he have to have such nosy siblings?

Later that night, after Stiles returned from his dads, showered and laid down in bed, he couldn't help himself from re-reading Derek's letters and texts, and from sending one of his own.

_** From: Stiles**_

_**I loved talking with you tonight! Sweet dreams, Stranger. XOXO. S.**_


	6. The Man Behind The Letters (part 1)

_**Chapter Six.**_

Today had been a good day, but that was until Stiles stopped for lunch at the coffee shop in town. He regretted the choice immediately when he stepped into line a person back from...them!

He'd seen them standing in line as soon as he stepped into the shop. They were laughing at some inside joke and talking loudly. Stiles tried to ignore them, waiting patiently for the barista. He'd never seen her before, she must've been new.

His mind started to wander, distracting him from his surroundings, until he heard a familiar name. A name he wished he wouldn't ever have to hear again.

"So I heard from Parrish last night." Deputy Garcia said to his colleague.

"Yeah, what did he want?" The taller deputy looked curious at the mention of their ex co-worker.

Deputy Fisher, aka Asshole B, was everything his partner wasn't; he was tall, buff, Ken doll blond, and his body language screamed '_I'm a dick!_'. He was the reason why the word bully existed, and had probably thought becoming a deputy would be the perfect job to get away with bullying people and even get paid for it. Stiles had always hated the man with a passion.

Deputy Garcia, aka Asshole A, on the other hand, was like the night to Fisher's day. Mexican with natural black hair and brown eyes. Small and kinda on the skinny side, which always seemed like such a paradox to Stiles. All the other deputies looked so tough and muscled, it made Garcia look almost like a school boy.

"Wanted to know if we were still on for Friday's game, I told him yeah." Garcia answered.

"Good. Did he say anything about how the new job is?" Fisher asked.

"Said he couldn't be happier; job's good, life's good. He also said he hoped to see us at his wedding next month." Garcia said, snorting on the word wedding.

"Damn, I still can't believe he's gonna tie the knot for real this time."

Stiles had been trying to ignore them but the '_**for real this time'**_ hooked his attention. What did Asshole B mean by '_**for real this time'**_?

"Me either. I really thought he was gonna take the bet too far with the Stilinski kid and actually marry him."

'_**Bet? What bet?'**_ Stiles' mind started to spin even though he didn't want it to.

"Shit man, me too. Can you imagine what life married to the sheriff's kid would be like? Being stuck with that spazz all because of a bet." Fisher laughed darkly, enjoying mocking Stiles.

"Naw, Parrish is too smart for that, he would've found a way out. He could have probably talked the kid into thinking it was his own fault even." Garcia quickly answered.

"You're probably right; that kid's so stupid and naive. I can't believe all the bullshit Parrish got him to do."

"Pathetic."

"Yeah." Fisher said. "We should see if Hale is interested in a shot at the bet. See how long the kid can resist his pretty face. I bet it wouldn't take long at all, and even less time for him to bend over for him, he's such a cock whore." Fisher added, lowering his voice on the last part.

"Damn, that would be so funny to see, watching him fall for the same tricks all over again. Way funnier than Parrish." They chortled piggishly.

It was more than Stiles could stand and he stormed out of the shop, not stopping to apologize when he bumped into someone behind him. He was too upset and could feel the moisture on his face, he needed to get out of there. He needed space and air to breathe cause he felt like he was suffocating.

He had no clue what to do or where to go, didn't know who to call for help in his distressed state. He didn't know how to process everything he'd heard.

How could he have been so blind? So stupid? What had he ever done to deserve such humiliation? Was he really so much of a freak that people only wanted him when it was part of a bet? Why had he done this to him? If it had all been a lie, a bet, why take it so far? Why propose? He'd thought learning about the cheating and the upcoming wedding had been the lowest moments of his life, but he'd been wrong. This, this was something he didn't think he could ever get over.

He felt so used, so...dirty, disgusting. It made him sick, so so sick. And the worst thing was that he couldn't even call his dad for help, he just couldn't get him involved in all of this. He couldn't put his father in the middle of himself and his deputies. He felt the first tingles of a panic attack lap at him.

Blindly, he started the Jeep and drove away from the coffee shop. He had no idea where he was going, he just needed to be far away from that place, far away from them, he needed...he needed...

The tension in him was getting bad very quickly, the panic bubbling up inside him, threatening to choke off his breathing. It felt stronger than any attack he'd ever experienced before, and he was already so far gone that he couldn't even think of the steps to calm himself down. He wouldn't be able to help himself out of the attack alone this time. He was already feeling the dark curtain of pain fall over him, blinding him slowly, he needed someone, needed help or he would...

His mind didn't register pulling over, didn't register dialing someone's number, he barely heard himself gasp out,

"Please help...me...help...p-plea...please..."

He slumped forward, felt his head thump against the steering wheel, felt the darkness creep in around him. His phone slipped to the floor, his eyes drooped, he surrendered to the feeling.

* * *

Somewhere, somehow, lost in his delirium, he heard someone shouting in the phone, vaguely heard his name being called, before he blacked out completely.

Derek had just gotten into his car when he felt his phone start to buzz in the inside pocket of his leather jacket. Grabbing the phone, he was both surprised and happy to see Stiles' name on the screen, and slid his thumb from left to right to answer the call.

"Hey Stiles." He greeted just before his ear caught the sound of ragged breathing and the distress in Stiles' voice when he asked for help.

"Please help...me...help...p-plea...please..."

"Oh my god," Derek heard himself say. "What's going on? Stiles, where are you?" He asked, starting the car and pulling out, switching the phone to speaker.

"Stiles? Stiles, can you hear me? Stiles, please answer me, please say something. Can you tell me where you are? STILES?!" He shouted, but got no answer.

Speeding, he drove away from his house with a knot in his stomach. _What if Stiles was in a car accident? What if he was badly injured and Derek couldn't find him? What if..._ And that's when the thought hit him. Putting the call with Stiles on hold, he quickly double dialed Chris' number, hoping the man could help him.

"Argent."

"Chris, I need your help. Can you trace the number I asked you about last time? I think there might have been an accident or something, and I need to know where he is."

"Tracing, give it a few seconds to triangulate the signal... Sherwood Lane, less than a mile from Calaway Road."

"Thanks Chris. I'll call you back, man."

"Yeah, keep me updated."

Derek hung up blindly, switching back over to the call he'd put on hold. He called out to Stiles, but again, there was no answer. Driving up Calaway Road, he soon found himself taking the turn for Sherwood Lane, the knot in his stomach undoing only slightly at the sight of a blue Jeep on the side of the road. Making sure the road was empty of any traffic, Derek made a U-turn to park behind the Jeep. Getting out of the car, ignition still on, he moved quickly, hoping Stiles was alright.

When he saw Stiles passed out on his steering wheel, Derek felt his blood freeze in his veins. The practical and trained part of his brain shouted at him though, keeping him from freaking out and forcing him to deal with the situation like a professional.

Open the drivers door; turn off the ignition; take Stiles' pulse; gently lower him to the ground and check him for injuries. It took Derek a few minutes to go through the steps.

Carefully he tried waking Stiles up but there was no response. He decided the best, quickest thing to do would be to put Stiles in his car, and drive back to his house, lay him down somewhere comfortable and call a doctor and the sheriff.

* * *

It was about thirty minutes later that Derek heard the sheriff's car park in front of the house, then the doorbell. Not wasting time, he opened the door to the man.

"Where is he?" John Stilinski asked, looking extremely worried.

"Living room. It's over here." Derek told the man, leading him into the room. As soon as he saw his son, John ran to the sofa to kneel next to it, quickly taking Stiles' vitals.

"How long has he been out?"

"A little over forty minutes. I called you as soon as I got him back here. He was pulled over on Sherwood Lane."

"Forty minutes? Sherwood Lane?" The sheriff whispered, looking at his son's pale face. He was more than worried by now, and he needed to be sure Stiles was okay, so he called Melissa McCall, she was the only person he trusted with his son. "Melissa, please can you come and check on Stiles? I think he might have had a panic attack, a really bad one. He's been out for over forty minutes now, I'm really worried."

Derek couldn't make out her answer.

"I'll text you the address asap. Thanks, Melissa." John hung up then quickly wrote a text with the Hale house address. Now they could only wait for her to arrive.

When Melissa arrived, she quickly went to Stiles, took his vitals, and went through the routine checks she did every day, though with Stiles, she was never just a nurse. The kid had always been special to her, she always saw him as the son she didn't give birth to. It wasn't surprising then that she was as worried as John was next to her, biting on his thumb, eyes fixed on his son, and ready to ask a hundred questions about his condition.

"He's fine, John. Just passed out; I think he must have had a very intense attack and his body just completely shut down. He needs a lot of rest, and I would suggest he take a week off from work. He clearly needs it."

"You know he won't go for that." John sighed next to her, sitting at his son's feet.

"Then take him to see a doctor at the hospital. If he's having attacks again, he really needs to take some time off or it won't be long before he's hospitalized for over-exhaustion or worse, depression. This is not an isolated event."

"I'll try talking to him. Thank you for coming so quickly." John said.

"Anytime. It's my day off anyway and you know I'll always coming running for our boys."

"Yeah...I know!" John said softly, his eyes meeting the woman's.

Witnessing that moment of intimacy, Derek suddenly felt out of place in his home, felt like an intruder on their moment. He looked away, his eyes falling on Stiles' face, and in that instant he felt something in him stir and come to life, something he'd never felt before.

_ So this __is_ _Stiles!_ He thought.

_ Who would be stupid enough to break up with someone like __this__?_

Stiles - well Genim - Stilinski was breathtaking. Derek couldn't believe his eyes, couldn't quite process the fact that the man with whom he's been corresponding for months, was 1 - in his living room, and 2 - even more beautiful than his imagination had been able to come up with.

_ He was in deep shit!_


	7. The Man Behind The Letters (part 2)

_**Chapter Seven.**_

When Melissa left a little while later, she reminded John to talk to his son about taking a break for at least a week. John received a call not long after that, the sheriff was needed in town.

"I should take him home, but there's been some trouble at the bank." John said, looking worriedly over Stiles. "Can you watch over him until he wakes up, Derek? I'll find someone to come take him home when he's ready to leave."

"I can give him a ride, Sheriff. I don't mind watching over him."

"I'm tempted to ask how you two know each other but my son is under enough stress already, he'll tell me when he's ready."

"I'm sure he will, Sir."

"Alright, Son. Take care of my boy, and please call me when he wakes up."

"I will, you don't have to worry."

The sheriff nodded, and bent over to move a lock of hair from his son's forehead. Then he left.

* * *

Derek was sitting on the coffee table, hands joined together covering his mouth, his forehead wrinkled with worry and unable to look away from Stiles' form. The young man had been out for two hours now, and still showed no signs of waking up. Derek couldn't help but worry, so much that he didn't even hear Laura get home.

"Hey baby bro." Laura greeted in her usual lifting voice. She froze mid step when she saw how worried Derek looked. "What's wrong?" She asked, scared to get an answer.

"I'm okay, nothing's wrong." Derek said softly, not wanting to disturb Stiles by speaking too loudly.

Coming to his side Laura asked, before falling silent again.

"Why are you speaking so soft - _OH!_"

Derek barely managed to stop himself from replying, '_Yeah, OH!'_.

"Who is that? He looks strangely familiar."

"Stiles."

"What Stiles?" Laura asked confused. "Oh... Stiles, as in _YOUR_ Stiles?"

"He's not my Stiles. Lower your voice."

"Yeah right, and I'm fucking Mother Theresa. How did he end up on our couch by the way? Not that I'm complaining, he's easy on the eyes."

"He called me for help. He was having a panic attack and had to pull over on Sherwood Lane. I found him like this, completely passed out."

"Passed out? What happened..? Oh wait, I think he was at the coffee shop earlier, seemed fine for a while then stormed out looking about to break down."

"Fuck! What happened? I swear, if it's his ex again, I'll - "

"His ex?" Laura asked, cutting him off.

"It's not my place to tell you. Can you watch over him, please. I need to go and see if Cora can send someone to get the Jeep. I don't trust leaving it on the side of the road, it'll be safer at the garage."

"Yeah, no prob, I'll watch over him, but he'd probably feel better in a bed. I've got a feeling he's gonna sleep for a long time."

Derek nodded before getting up from the coffee table and bending over to take Stiles in his arms. It felt weird and also so amazing to touch him again. He took him up to his bedroom, making sure to take his shoes and glasses off. Then he covered him with his comforter. Satisfied that Stiles was comfortable and safe, he left the bedroom and headed for his little sister's garage.

* * *

"Ayo' bro, what brings you here?" Cora greeted from under the car she was working on, when she heard her brother enter the engine shop.

"How do you know it's me?" Derek asked her, surprised that she could guess that from under a car.

"Sounds of your boots." She answered, as if it was that obvious. Sometimes Derek really felt like a dummy with his sisters.

Suddenly rolling out from under the car, Cora smiled and asked,

"So, what can I do for you? Something wrong with the Camaro..." She trailed off, her smile too big and hopeful for Derek's taste.

"No, you're not getting your hands on my car to do God knows what." Derek stated, watching Cora's smile turn into a pout. "I need you for something else."

"Which is?"

"Do you remember working on a blue Jeep?"

"Yeah, Roscoe. It's that cutie pie Stiles' jeep." Cora told him, getting up from the board she's been laying on to work under the car.

"Yeah, that's him."

"What about him? Do you know him?"

"Yeah. I need you to come and drive his Jeep back here, and keep it in the garage for a few days, until Stiles can come take it back.

"Yeah, sure, no problem. But can you please tell me what's going on, Der?"

"Long story short, Stiles is the Stiles I've been writing to these last few months, and he had a very bad panic attack while driving over on Sherwood Lane. He called me for help. He's at the house, passed out from the attack and possible exhaustion, and I just need to make sure his Jeep is safe."

"Oh my God, is he okay?" Cora asked, her greasy hand covering her mouth but unable to hide her worry.

"He will be but he needs a lot of rest." Derek told her.

"Oh my...that's crazy. Lets go then. You should be there when he wakes up and not some stranger he doesn't know. Laura can be frightening."

"No, she won't do anything. I solicited her Mama Bear instincts by asking her to keep an eye on him."

"That's my boy." Cora joked, punching Derek's shoulder comically. Laura may be the oldest, but no one knew better than Derek how to make her do exactly what he wanted. Cora had always been a little jealous of her brother's capacity to play their dear sister like this.

"Dude, I can't believe Stiles is your secret writer. How small can the world be?" Cora said later, when Derek was driving to a stop on Sherwood Lane.

* * *

When Derek got home he found Laura coming down the stairs.

"Ah, you're back." Laura said, smiling, something soft shining in her eyes. Derek hid a smile, Laura was definitely in Mama Bear mode!

"Yeah. How is he? Did he wake up while I was gone?"

"Didn't even blink. He took possession of your bed though. You should go see him, I think it would be best if he woke up to you than to a complete stranger."

"Yeah, Cora said the same thing." Derek commented, before climbing the stairs silently.

Seeing Stiles looking peaceful, starfished out in the middle of his bed, made Derek smile tenderly when he entered his bedroom. Carefully, Derek sat next to the young man and watched him sleep. His eyes couldn't get enough of every little detail of Stiles' face and inch of his body he could see.

Stiles was tall, maybe just as tall as himself, Derek realized, brunet with an upturned nose and moles covering his face beautifully. His eyes got caught by Stiles' long fingers when the young man moved his left hand to lay on the pillows next to his face as he turned around in the bed to lay on his right side. Derek tried to fight the urge to touch him the best he could but the need was too strong and in the end he saw his hand lift and go up to caress Stiles' cheek softly. His skin was so soft, so warm under his fingers that Derek felt himself shiver.

It's the feathery touch of something warm against his face that slowly woke Stiles up. It felt good, it was a relaxing sensation, and Stiles wished it wouldn't stop. Opening his eyes, he first saw a part of a room and a glimpse of the bed he was lying on. Then his eyes caught the gesture of a hand leaving his cheek. So, that was what had been caressing him so tenderly.

Following the hand, Stiles' eyes went up the arm it was attached to, then the strong shoulder, and finally to a face completely unknown to him but that left him breathless in an instant. _Who was that?_ His mind exclaimed loudly.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" The man asked him, and Stiles' eyes widened.

"Derek?" He whispered, uncertain.

_How? When? How did he get here? And more precisely, what was he doing in Derek's bed?_

"Yeah. Do you remember how you got here?" Derek asked him softly.

"Huh...no...not really, I just..."

"You called me, you were having a panic attack, so strong you blacked out. I found you on Sherwood Lane." Derek explained.

"Sherwood Lane? I don't even know how I got there. All I remember is..." Stiles suddenly froze. Yeah, now that his mind was working at his normal pace, he remembered exactly what had caused the attack.

Sitting up abruptly, he started shaking, a familiar buzzing in his ears and his heart rate spiking.

"Stiles?" Derek cried out. "Stiles, please, look at me. It's okay. You're okay. I don't know what happened but you're safe here, alright. I won't let anything happen to you."

He felt Derek's hands first on his own, then cupping his face, turning his head towards the man, forcing him to meet his gaze.

"Stiles." Derek murmured, making something tremble inside Stiles.

"Derek..." He croaked.

"Yeah, I'm here. It's okay, it's okay!" Derek murmured again.

"No... No, it isn't." Stiles confessed, before breaking down in tears.

Blindly, Stiles grabbed Derek's forearms and held on tightly. He felt the bed move a bit as Derek moved closer to him, then he was safely wrapped up tight in the man's arms.

"Shhh...it's okay, I got you. You can let it all out, I'm here, Stiles." Derek murmured softly into the young man's hair.

Stiles cried for a long time, hurtful broken sobs that resonated loudly in the bedroom. All along Derek kept him tightly wrapped in his arms, never letting go, and that tenderness, that caring side of the man directly focused on him, managed to break something else in Stiles and add to the pain he was already feeling. It reminded Stiles that never before had someone held him the way Derek was now, and that thought... That thought hurt. It hurt a lot.

Derek held Stiles against him and let him cry himself to exhaustion. He still had no clue what had happened, but he knew right now Stiles was in no way capable of telling him anything. So Derek gave him what he could do best, silent support. He held him until Stiles finally fell asleep in his arms after what felt like hours of crying his pain out.

When he felt Stiles' head become heavier on his shoulder, Derek laid him down, covering him up with the comforter again. He watched him breathe slowly a few more minutes, then left the room to let Stiles rest peacefully.

Laura was in the kitchen when Derek finally found her. Worry evident in her face when she lifted her gaze to him as he entered the room.

"How is he?" She asked, concerned.

"I don't know yet. He fell back asleep." Derek told her, coming to sit with her at the counter.

"He told you what happened to him, didn't he?" Laura said. It sounded like a question but Derek knew better, she'd already figured out how close he and Stiles were.

"It's not my place to tell you, Laur'."

"And I'm not asking you to."

"He just..." Derek started. "He had his own Jennifer." He finished, looking out the window at the trees swaying slightly with the breeze.

Laura bent over the table a little and covered his joined hands with her own. Derek met her eyes, just as green as his, and she smiled gently, saying,

"You know Cora and I are here if you need us, right?!"

"I know. Thank you." Derek answered, touched by how understanding and kind his big sister was. Getting up then, he went around the counter to go look in the fridge. "I should make supper. What do you think I should make?"

"Smashed potatoes, rosemary chicken, and tomato beans. It always makes me feel better, and Cora too. I'm sure Stiles will love your comfort food too."

"Okay then..." Derek said smiling, taking out everything he needed to make dinner.

* * *

When he woke up again, Stiles was alone in Derek's bedroom until he heard the door open slowly to half way and saw a beautiful woman look in.

"Oh, hey! You're up I see." The woman said, fully entering the bedroom. Stiles sat up as he watched her come closer.

"I'm Laura. How are you feeling? A bit better?" She asked him gently, sitting down next to him.

Stiles watched her closely; her face was familiar but he couldn't say where he'd seen her before. Still, he knew she was Derek's sister.

"You're Derek's big sister, right?"

"The one and only."

"Your face seems familiar? I think I've seen you bef... Oh right, you're the new barista at Hensley's Beans."

"Yep. Gotta say, kiddo, you really scared the shit out of me, storming out like that today."

Stiles felt himself blush. So, Laura had seen him storm out of the coffee shop earlier.

"Well, yeah, I..." He started to say.

"Don't need to explain. Now, come on, Derek has been cooking for you for over an hour. And trust me, you're gonna wanna taste his comfort food." Laura interrupted him, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of bed. Stiles couldn't help smiling slightly, remembering how Derek had described his sister in his letters. Stiles could see nothing had been exaggerated in that description.

"Okay, I'll let you have a minute to yourself, I think maybe you need it before facing my sour ass of a brother. Just follow the smell when you come down." Laura told him, smiling gently. She showed him where Derek's bathroom was and finally went downstairs to probably join Derek in the kitchen.

Closing the door behind him, Stiles leaned on the bathroom sink. A heavy sigh slipped out of him when he met his reflection in the mirror. God, he looked as awful as he felt. His body ached all over, his heart beat strangely out of beat and his head hurt from the migraine a panic attack and too much crying gave him.

"What an amazing first impression, Stilinski." He whispered to his reflection, his words leaving a bitter taste on his tongue.

Part of him wanted to leave at that very moment, shy and embarrassed to face Derek and his sister again. But the other part of himself, the stronger one, pushed him to stay and accept the company and care from these people he barely knew. And the growling of his stomach seemed to imply it thought he should stay too.

So, after splashing cold water on his face, washing his hands, and drying them with a towel he found next to the sink, Stiles left the bathroom and did as Laura had said, let his nose guide him to the kitchen.

"Hey..." Laura said gently when Stiles entered the kitchen. "Please, come sit down, it's almost ready."

"She says that, but really she can't tell if it's ready or not." Derek commented, turning around to put a small saucepan on the table. Stiles couldn't tell what it was with the lid still on, but a delicious smell was coming out of it.

Derek turned back to the stove, but not before meeting Stiles' eyes and smiling softly. Stiles felt his heart pound harder suddenly, and he decided to take that offered seat, hoping it would help him calm down.

His eyes couldn't help but take in all he could of Derek Hale. It was like he was suddenly famished to discover every little detail about the man's appearance.

Tall, with dark hair, broad shoulders, and more muscles than should be legal, Derek Hale had a very well proportioned body. With legs encased in tight, dark denim, arms and shoulders that stretched his henley tight, and, yeah, he'd noticed the man's fantastic ass. Quickly looking away, he hoped he hadn't been too obvious, but the smile on Laura's face told him otherwise. He blushed hard.

Derek was moving more things to the table when he heard a door slam shut, and a feminine voice he easily recognized shouted,

"Ayo'... Guess who's home!"

Stiles managed not to laugh as he saw Laura and Derek roll their eyes in perfect synch as Cora continued shouting from the stairs,

"Dunno if dinners ready yet, but I _so_ need a goddamn shower first. Don't eat everything without me, bitches!" Another door slammed shut somewhere upstairs.

"And... That was our graceful baby sister." Laura pointed out looking defeated.

"Is she always like that? Because when I saw her at the garage a few weeks ago, she seemed more..."

"Toned down?" Laura supplied.

"Yeah." Stiles answered.

"I told you she has a weird multiple personality disorder." Derek piped in, checking on his roasting lemon, rosemary, and thyme chicken. _Just a few more minutes_.

"Well, I thought you were joking a little when you wrote that." Stiles said in a small voice.

"Sadly, I wasn't. I've got weird siblings like that."

"HEY!" Laura exclaimed loudly, offended, which made Stiles chuckle.

It was nice to see Derek and Laura react to each other, bantering in a way that only siblings could; most of his friends were only children like him. He found himself soaking up their affection.

"So Stiles," Laura started, diverting her gaze from Derek to him. "Why Derek?"

Stiles understood at once what she was referring to, and blushed. He wasn't sure what to say, didn't know what Derek might have told them. And he didn't want to hurt Derek's feelings by saying something stupid, so he went with,

"Why not Derek?"

"'_Why not Derek_' what?" Cora asked suddenly from behind him, making him startle violently.

"Geez! You scared the fudge out of me." He exclaimed, a hand over his heart.

"Sorry." The girl said, sitting down next to her sister. "So? '_Why not Derek'_ what?"

"Chicken's ready, lets eat." Derek suddenly cut in, saving Stiles from a possibly disastrous answer.

Much later, when the evening had settled into a warm night, Derek parked in front of Mrs. Pillsbury's house.

"Call me if you ever need anything, okay?"

"I will. Thank you, Derek, for -"

"You don't need to thank me."

"Still... Thank you." Stiles insisted, meeting Derek's beautiful eyes.

"Go get some rest, you really need it." Derek said, trying to lighten up the mood a bit. "Goodnight, Stiles. Please, let me know how you are, okay."

"Promise. Goodnight, Derek. Drive home safely." The young man said, getting out of the car and closing the door behind him. Waving slightly one last time, he watched as Derek's Camaro pulled away and drove into the night. He felt his heart break a bit more as he made a very hard decision, standing there on the sidewalk.

* * *

_**Dear Derek,**_

_** First let me thank you again for everything you did for me when I was so low yesterday.**_

_** I'm sorry I didn't tell you anything when we were together in your room, but the truth is, I just couldn't. I couldn't tell you everything and look at you at the same time. I wouldn't have been able to bear watching you look at me with pity, I think.**_

_** That's**_ _**why I chose to write instead**__**. It's**_ _**easier, and I won't have to see you looking at me with anything but curiosity.**_

_** When I went to the coffee shop yesterday, I ended up having to wait **__**behind**_ _**two deputies I've always hated, Fisher and Garcia. They're close friends **__**of**_ _**my ex, Kyle, but I've never liked them. I guess, my **__**instincts**_ _**always pushed me not to trust them and damn **__**I**_ _**was right **__**not to**__**, cause what **__**I**_ _**learned yesterday...**_

_** Derek, I don't know what to do anymore. I feel so ashamed, so stupid**__**,**_ _**but most importantly so abused, so... Dirty!**_

_** Fisher, Garcia**__**,**_ _**and Kyle **__**bet**_ _**on me way before I got into a relationship with Kyle. They **__**bet**_ _**to see how long it would take Kyle to get me **__**into**_ _**his bed. **__**That's**_ _**why he acted so interested **__**in**_ _**me and finally asked me out that very first night.**_

_** I was so naive, Derek. So gullible to think he was **__**really**_ _**interested in me.**_

_** When Garcia and Fisher saw Kyle had succeeded in making me believe he was **__**interested in**_ _**me by taking me out on a date, they pushed the bet further, wanting to know how long it would **__**take**_ _**for me to let Kyle... To let him fuck me.**_

_** I must have been **__**such**_ _**a good subject to laugh about Friday nights when they met for **__**their**_ _**weekly **__**get-togethers**__**. The gullible sheriffs kid that was too prude and romantic to sleep with a man on their first date.**_

_** Kyle wanted to win that bet so much that he waited patiently for almost eight months before I finally **__**stopped**_ _**telling him n**__**o and gave him my first time.**_

_** You see, even though I was a really horny teenager, I never felt comfortable enough to have sex with anyone before him. I always valued losing my virginity too much to just give it up to anyone lightly. I wanted that moment to be special, to really mean something.**_

_** He even managed to destroy that. To take that away from me.**_

_** When he finally got me between his sheets, Kyle told Fisher and Garcia that he wanted to have more fun and that he didn't see why he should give up a good regular lay, that's why he stayed with me. But that didn't **__**keep**_ _**him from fooling around and **__**having**_ _**sex with other people on the side. Fisher and Garcia changed the bet again, they wanted to see if I was enough in love with Kyle to say yes to him asking to marry me. Kyle took the bet again.**_

_** All that time, I never suspected anything, not even the cheating. I was that blind and stupid. He kept feeding me beautiful words, and fake 'I love yous' and kept fucking me every time he wanted to. Then... Then when he met someone else and **__**decided**_ _**I wasn't interesting enough to play with anymore, he left me standing at the fucking altar.**_

_** Derek, I can't...I can't do this anymore. The thought of his eyes, of his lips, of his hands on me. The memory of his kisses and of him inside me, fucking me... I feel so sick, so violated. I feel like he raped me again and again and I just told him **__**it**_ _**was okay for him to, every damn time.**_

_** I am so ashamed, I can't even tell my dad, not something like this, he would find Parrish and kill him. I don't even know why I finally decided to tell you, I guess I just wanted to be honest one last time with you.**_

_** I won't write anymore, Derek. I'm sorry, it's become too hard. I hope you'll be happy. Please, don't judge me. Thank you for all you've done for me.**_

_** With my most sincere apology,**_

_** Genim Stilinski**_


	8. I Miss You!

_**Chapter Eight.**_

* * *

_** Stiles,**_

_** Please call me**__**,**_ _**or just send me a letter to let me know **__**you're okay.**_ _**I know you said in your last letter you wouldn't contact me anymore**__**,**_ _**but I'm really worried. So please...**_

_** I'm here for you, I always **__**will**_ _**be**__**,**_ _**no matter what. Just know that**__**,**_ _**okay**__**?**_

_** Derek**_

_** Dear Stiles,**_

_** A month has passed since your **__**last**_ _**letter, since I last saw you.**_

_** There isn't a day I don't think or worry about you. I always wonder how you're doing? If you're even still in town? I can't ask your father without being too suspicious and the sadness and **__**constant worry in**_ _**his **__**eyes**_ _**tells me enough not **__**to**_ _**ask **__**anyway**__**.**_

_** I hope you know you can **__**still talk to**_ _**me, you can **__**still**_ _**reach out**__**, and I'll be here**__**. I hope you know I don't, I won't ever pity you**__**,**_ _**Stiles.**_

_** Often I re-read your last letter and wish I could have been **__**there**_ _**to wrap you in my arms **__**when**_ _**your tears wet the paper.**_

_** Please know that you matter to me, Stiles.**_

_** I will not stop writing to you**__**.**__** I just can't stop, you're too important to me now for me to just give up on you.**_

_** Please take care**__**,**__** and know that I'm still here for you.**_

_** Derek**_

_** Dear Stiles,**_

_** Four months ago I thought my life was really starting to **__**make**_ _**some sense again as you and I spoke on the phone. I thought to myself**__**,**_

"_**See, that's how good making new friends feels, Derek. You have to treasure this **__**moment**__**."**_

_** I never thought that moment, that perfect hour and **__**a**_ _**half **__**of talking**_ _**to **__**you**_ _**on the phone would be the last.**_

_** There isn't a**_ _**day that passes by where I don't think of you. I wonder where you are? How **__**you're doing**__**? What life you're living now? Sometimes **__**I**_ _**even wonder if you're still alive, your last letter sounded so much like a goodbye.**_

_** I wish I could have helped you more, wish I could have been the one to make you smile and love life again. I wish I could've worked magic on you**__**, helped**_ _**you **__**to**_ _**forget him **__**completely**__**. I wish you would just write to me again.**_

_** Derek**_

* * *

The day after Derek had driven him home, Stiles's father visited him. He'd never seen his pops so worried. He'd been adamant that Stiles take a week off from work, from everything. At first, Stiles had said no straight to his face, but the man hadn't let it go and finally, after long minutes of an idea coming together in his head, Stiles agreed that his dad was right, that he needed rest. He needed peace and some time to heal and mend his shattered heart.

He took off the last three weeks of school before summer. Packed a small suitcase the next day, and exchanged his and Parrish's honeymoon package for a three week trip to Belgium, somewhere unknown and with no link at all to his asshole of an ex-fiance.

Going to the other side of the world to gather himself had been a very good thing. Belgium turned out to be a different way of life, and it was with a heavy heart he'd come back to Beacon Hills. Three weeks was all it took for him to fall completely in love with the small country; in love with its people, its architecture, its sights and culture, and its warm, welcoming atmosphere.

Stiles found Derek's first letter slipped under his door the night he got back in town. He did his best not to sob pitifully as he read Derek's letter; he regretted giving up on the man so much. It still physically hurt him to think about Derek, a throbbing pain that stabbed at him every day, almost every hour, but he was still in such a dark place since learning the truth about Kyle and the bet, and he just couldn't face Derek, couldn't pull him into this nightmare too, not after knowing what Derek had been through with his ex. He didn't deserve that. Stiles just couldn't be that cruel or selfish; he preferred to suffer silently alone. It was best like this. He was angry that Kyle Parrish had managed to ruin the bond that had started to tie itself between him and Derek.

A few weeks later he received another letter from Derek, but he was still unable to write back, so he put it aside and kept pushing through each day like the one before.

He met with his dad almost every week to eat together, with either his dad alone, or with his dad, Melissa, Scott and sometimes his girlfriend. He kept silent, not telling anyone about the bet, about how used he felt, and how the mere glance at his reflection in the mirror reminded him of how dirty he was. He didn't even tell them how losing Derek had created another deep hole in his masquerade of a life.

Time passed again until he received Derek's latest letter but Stiles was once again unable to find the courage in him to write a reply to the kind man's letter.

He also stopped going to Hensley's Beans, even though it was his favorite coffee shop in town; the thought of facing Laura scared him way too much. He wasn't ready for explanations, not yet. And he wasn't ready for people, period.

Stiles was coming back from dinner with his dad when he found his mail waiting for him on the small table Mrs. Pillsbury had set up next to his apartment's door, so he wouldn't have to pick it up from the floor anymore, or so she'd told him a few days earlier.

He grabbed the little amount of mail and opened the door. Out of habit he locked it behind him, and took off his shoes, leaving them to the left of the door. He went straight to the kitchen where he set his mail on the countertop, before going to shower and put on comfy pajama bottoms and a loose fitting t-shirt.

When he got back to the kitchen, he couldn't ignore the orange envelope any longer. He tried to resist, but failed beautifully as he grabbed it with shaking hands. The longer he stared at it, the more the fear for what he'd find inside grew.

Unfolding the paper, he heard himself choke on his breath as his eyes read the three simple words written in Derek's elegant handwriting on the orange paper.

_**I miss you!**_

Three simple words, but they were all it took to leave him breathless, and allow the gates keeping his emotions at bay to finally break open and let everything Stiles had been keeping inside come flooding out.

_'__I miss you!__'_; it was the most honest letter someone had ever written him, the most honest declaration to give someone, and until then Stiles hadn't fully realized that he'd started to matter to Derek just as much as the man mattered to him.

Slipping to the floor, he clenched the letter in a tight grip and cried silently until he felt empty and kind of freed from something he couldn't really figure out or even name. Suffocating in his apartment, he suddenly felt the urge to get out and take a walk in the dark of night.

In a daze, he put on a long cardigan and his old black, beat up Vans, and grabbing his keys and phone, he got out of the apartment and started walking, not really having a destination in mind. He just needed to walk and let his mind breathe out slowly, take in new oxygen.

* * *

Stiles couldn't say exactly how long he'd been walking when he heard the pitiful sound coming from the alley he was passing, not far from Mr. Hackman's $1.00 store he noticed. He stopped to listen to the quiet and had just started to think he had imagined the noise, when he heard it again, something like a painful whine.

Curious, Stiles turned on the flashlight app on his phone and entered the alley. It was dark, smelled awful, and gave off that odd feeling of cold dampness. He found it breathing heavily, shaking violently, and looking frightened as hell, behind a smelly dumpster.

"Awww, hey buddy. What happened to you?" Stiles said softly, kneeling down to get nearer the trembling cat. "Damn you look horrible. Who's the asshole that did this to you, huh?"

Stiles kept speaking, showing the cat he wasn't there to harm him. Taking off his cardigan, Stiles used it to wrap the cat up, then lifted it into his arms carefully. The poor thing was so weak it barely reacted.

"Damn, you look as horrible as I feel on the inside, buddy. Don't worry, I'll take good care of you. Lets go home so that I can clean you up, I'm sorry to tell you this, but you smell."

The cat didn't try to escape or even scratch Stiles. It just kept looking at him weakly as if understanding every word Stiles' mouth was spilling out. The poor thing was so dirty, Stiles wasn't even sure what color his fur was.

When they finally got home, after a good half hour of walking, Stiles went directly to the bathroom with his precious package. He placed him carefully in the sink so he could search for the '_Pet Care Kit'_ Scott had made specially for him.

"You're a lucky rascal, you know that? My bro, Scott, is a vet and he made me this kit as a wedding gift. I never got the chance to use it before even though I've always wanted a kitty. I guess, it was waiting for you, don't you think?"

Placing the white pharmacy box with a big neon pink cross on it, on the counter, Stiles carefully took the cat back into his arms and filled the sink with warm water. The first thing to do was give the cat a bath.

"I know you won't like this first step, but it's needed in your recovery, trust me." He told the cat that looked back at him through glazed eyes.

Unwrapping him from the cardigan, that he threw directly into the dirty laundry bin, Stiles placed the cat slowly in the water. He hissed loudly, surprising Stiles with the sudden noise; clearly he wasn't appreciating this forced bath, but he never tried to get out of the sink.

"Gosh, you must be really, really weak." Stiles said worried. He searched the box a little and took out a shampoo for cats. "Scott is awesome, he even selected the best kitty shampoo, not the bad smelling one. Now buddy, brace yourself, this isn't gonna be pleasant." He finally told the cat, opening the small bottle and pouring some of the product in his hand.

The cat reacted violently when Stiles started to shampoo him gently, then completely immobilized as he seemed to appreciate the rub he was being given.

He had to repeat the exercise thrice at least before the cat was finally clean of the dirt, dried blood, and other weird things Stiles didn't even try to recognize, it was too gross thinking about what they might be. Then he wrapped the cat in a warm, fluffy towel and rubbed his fur gently, letting the fabric absorb most of the water in the white and grey fur.

"I'm sorry pal, but I'm gonna have to blow dry your fur, I think. It'll be the easiest, fastest way to get you dry and warm."

Blow drying the cat's fur was a fucking nightmare. Thank God the bathroom door was closed and that his new little friend limped way too much to be able to escape Stiles far enough away from the loud, blowing instrument of hell he was holding and directing at him.

When the cat finally had clean, dry fur, Stiles started checking him for any injuries. He found a lot of cuts, old and new ones, obvious signs of mistreatment, what seemed to be either a bad sprain or a broken leg, and ears infested with Cats gall.

"Your ears and leg I can't treat, buddy. But I promise we'll go see Scott first thing tomorrow so that he can take care of those. What I can do though, is feed you, give you a deworming pill, and apply some Frontline drops to kill any fleas you might have caught." Stiles said as he treated the injuries he could.

"There, all done. Now I should clean myself up too, you were fierce on me, kitty. Hmmm, you need a name, what should we call you?"

The cat turned his head a bit towards him as if understanding what Stiles was saying. Taking advantage of the attention he was getting, Stiles said out loud every name popping through his mind.

"Hmm... Lets see, Mystigri? No, doesn't seem like your thing. Hector? Kafka? Kuma? Camus, maybe? Still not your taste I see! What do you think of Vodka? That rocks, right?" The cat answered by dropping his ears low on his head, looking Stiles straight in the eyes. "Alright, alright, I get it, no need to look so offended. You're not into AA names, I respect that."

"Ok, last option... What do you think of Bruce? Like Bruce Wayne. It's almost like you're wearing a Batman mask with your white and grey fur. You could be a BAMF Bat-kitty! So, do we go with Bruce or what?" Stiles asked.

The cat seemed to like the name because he extended his left paw to press against Stiles' cheek. If the young man hadn't already melted for him, that gesture would have gotten him completely. No doubt this cat was gonna be spoiled rotten.

"Ok, Bruce, lets go see what we have to eat around here. I'm actually starving too, with all the emotions today." Stiles said, taking Bruce in his arms and heading to the kitchen with him. He set the cat on one of the high chairs around the american bar in the kitchen and checked the fridge to see what he had on hand.

"Alright, so we have chicken leftovers, tuna, salmon, and salad. I guess salad is out of the question with a cat, so what do you say I make some killer tuna and salmon pasta? Yeah, that's what I thought too. Nice and filling, it's one of my favorite pasta recipes."

Stiles quickly boiled water, put in the three minute pasta, and cooked the tuna and salmon with a bit of cream. He mixed everything once the pasta was ready, serving himself a plate and using a bowl for Bruce, who jumped on the food like he hadn't ate in weeks.

"Shit, how long has it been since you ate anything, Bruce?" Stiles said, filling a second bowl for him, and a third with water. Stiles ate and watched Bruce eat. At some point, he pulled out his iPhone and took a picture of the very first meal Bruce ate with him.

He was contemplating the picture he'd taken when the thought of Derek and his last letter came back to haunt him. He couldn't really stop himself when his thumb slid on the screen and tapped here and there to send the picture to the older man.

* * *

Derek was in his bedroom watching some boring movie when his phone buzzed on the nightstand. Curious who would be texting him at this hour, he couldn't hide his surprise when he saw Stiles' name on his screen.

As the silence from the young man had stretched on, Derek had started to believe he would never hear from him again, no matter how many letters he sent or how much he missed him. So a text from the young man was extremely unexpected.

A small laugh escaped him when he saw the picture of a very cute kitty stuffing its face with what seemed to be salmon and tuna pasta. Derek felt his heart melt when he read the message Stiles had written under the picture.

_** From: Stiles**_

_**I miss you, too. I'm sorry. Meet Bruce!**_


	9. Road To Recovery

_**Chapter Nine.**_

_** From: Derek**_

_**Bruce?!**_

Was the text Stiles got in response to the picture of his cat stuffing his face with pasta.

_** From: Stiles**_

_**Yeah, he's my own personal Bruce Wayne. He's a survivor like that too.**_

_** From: Derek**_

_**He's cute. Thank you...**_

Stiles read the words '_Thank you...'_ over and over again. He knew the man was thanking him for more than the picture. He understood he was thanking him for finally contacting him again after so long. It was kind of Derek to say something like that, but not surprising, it was, after all, who Derek really was deep inside, someone kind and caring. Still, to Stiles the words felt like a slap across the face. He felt so ashamed for shutting Derek out like he'd done. Derek, who'd never been anything but understanding, caring and supportive of Stiles.

_** From: Stiles**_

_**Don't. I'm sorry, I was unfair to you.**_

* * *

With Bruce in his life, Stiles started to give life a chance again. It started with small things like taking Bruce to see Scott at the vet's clinic.

He bought Bruce toys, a collar, and a cat tree so big and expensive, Stiles had used a good part of his savings. The thing had a fudging hammock! He also invested in cat dishes, a large pillow, the softest blanket in the world for his cat to sleep on, and many other things.

He was there to comfort the little creature after his nightmares, petting him and whispering soothing words.

As Bruce healed, so did Stiles, a whole lot more than he'd ever thought he could, to be honest. And also thanks to Bruce, Stiles was talking to Derek again.

Derek, always so comprehensive, helped Stiles get through the shock of his ex's abuse by telling him more about Jennifer Blake, about how he had started the long process of healing both physically and mentally after the last trial. Derek also sent him a text every morning with a simple task Stiles should try to do that day. As stupid as it sounded, the exercise helped Stiles regain some of his lost trust and self-esteem. Along with all that, they still wrote to each other, it was one of the daily things Stiles never forgot to do.

He couldn't say he was fine now, it was still too soon, but two weeks after getting Bruce and rebonding with Derek, Stiles could say he was starting to heal, slowly. The road was still long and hazardous, but he wanted, he needed to travel that road and give himself the opportunity of arriving at its end.

* * *

"Letter for you." Laura told him when he got home from work. Holding the blue rectangle in her right hand, she waved it at him. Derek wasted no time grabbing a hold of it and fleeing upstairs to his part of the house.

"Yeah, you're welcome!" He heard Laura growl after him.

Once in his bedroom, Derek quickly changed out of his uniform and into sweat pants and a muscle shirt. Then he sat on his bed and opened Stiles' letter. Two weeks ago, not only had Stiles started texting him again but he'd started sending him letters every day, and Derek was having trouble hiding the joy it brought him from his sisters.

The envelope contained a letter and three pictures.

* * *

_** Hey Stranger,**_

_** Did you know **__**that**__** taking care of someone weaker and smaller than **__**yourself is**__** a very good **__**therapeutic**__** exercise to recover from a broken heart?!**_

_** Some say that to get **__**passed**__** a heartbreak**__**,**__** you have to fall in love again. I think not. I think finding a focus, a purpose, and **__**taking the**__** time to reconnect with **__**yourself**__** is a better treatment when you're desperate to heal.**_

_** For me, **__**it was**__** finding Bruce that allowed me to start the process of really taking my life **__**back into**__** my **__**own**__** hands. And also…reaching out to you again**__**.**_

_** Derek, no matter how many **__**times**__** I say it, I will never be able to express how sorry I am for acting like such a coward with you. I'm so sorry**__**.**__** I know I've hurt you, and that **__**knowledge**__** is enough to kill me inside. You are the last person I **__**ever**__** want to hurt, trust me.**_

_** I think it's time I stop talking about such sad things, this letter is **__**getting**__** depressing. :-(**_

_** You'll notice I added pictures to this letter, **__**they**__** are **__**of**__** moments I really wanted to share with you. I hope you'll like them.**_

_** How**_ _**are you**__**, Derek?**_ _**How is work? **__**Is**_ _**my pops too **__**hard**_ _**on you? Cause I can tell him to back off **__**if you need me to**__**. How are Laura and Cora? I **__**often**_ _**wonder **__**about the rest of**_ _**your family**__**, you know, if they**_ _**look **__**more like you or Cora or Laura. I hope one day to meet them.**_

_** Hmm**__**... I think that's **__**all**_ _**for now.**_

_**Have a good day or night. Take care.**_

_** XOXO,**_

_** Stiles**_

_**PS: Yes, I talk about Bruce **__**like**_ _**he's a person **__**because he is,**_ _**in his own right. Trust me**__**,**_ _**the little guy's got character.**_

_**PSS: I never **__**dared to**_ _**tell you this before, but I think you're a really handsome man**__**,**_ _**Derek.**_

_**PSSS: Please don't be angry at me for **__**saying that**__**. I never know if I can be completely honest with straight guys or not, you never know how they **__**might**_ _**react, so…**_

* * *

Derek laid the letter aside and looked at the three pictures.

In the first one, Bruce was lying on a metallic table in what looked like a vet's consultation room. The cat was looking miserable, as someone he could only see a part of, wrapped a blue cast around Bruce's right front leg. Turning the picture around, Derek saw that Stiles had written on the back,

'_My poor baby! He needs to wear the cast for at least six weeks__! The_ _asshole that beat him, broke __his_ _leg in three different places and the paw is __sprained_ _and __shows_ _signs of multiple hairline breaks. I want to kill the bastard that __did_ _this __to_ _him!_'

The second picture showed Bruce lazily stretching on a black hammock. Stiles had written on the back of the picture,

'_I think I went a little crazy when buying this tree, but he looks so happy, doesn't he?_'

The third picture, Derek read Stiles' little comment first,

**'**_**BEST MOMENTS EVER!**_**'**

Derek smiled as he looked at Stiles and Bruce, both curled up in the young man's navy sheets, cuddling in the pale light of morning. The cat was rolled up into a tight ball of fur, pressed into Stiles' chest just below his chin. The young man had taken the picture as a _selfie_, arm extended a few inches to be able to catch them both. Derek felt a bit jealous of the cat being able to curl up with Stiles, in the young man's bed.

Folding the letter, Derek placed it with all the others he'd received from Stiles, in the top drawer of his nightstand before he went downstairs to his sister's room to ask her for one of those creative picture boards she loved to make in her free time.

"Laura?"

"Yes, oh sunshine of mine?" The woman sing-songed from her bathroom.

"Do you still have any of those picture boards?"

"Picture boards? Why do you need one?" Laura asked curiously, coming out with just a towel wrapped around herself, her long hair still dripping.

"To attach pictures to, maybe?" Derek said, deadpan.

"Ha ha, sour ass." Laura said. "Yeah, I still have a few, they're in the art room."

"Okay. Thanks, Sis." Derek replied, already walking out of the bedroom.

"Yeah, no prob. Just, don't think I won't come see what you need them for." Derek heard her shout through the door. Of course she would sneak into his room, she always did.

He found the boards where Laura had said they would be, and picked the navy one with silver string, leaving the mint green with hot pink string leaning against the wall. He found some nails and a hammer, and took everything up to his bedroom.

He chose to place the board above his head board, and secured it with nails. Then he attached Stiles' first letter and the pictures of Bruce to the string using the tiny clothes pins Laura liked to use to hold them in place. Judging the final effect, Derek thought that even though it still wasn't much, it gave his bedroom more personality and a warm atmosphere that wasn't there minutes before.

"Awww, how cute!" Laura piped up from behind him, making Derek startle a bit, he hadn't heard her come in. "So, how is Stiles, by the way?"

Derek took in the view of Laura leaning against the door frame; she'd mentioned more than once how Stiles hadn't come by the coffee shop since everything had happened. At the time, and still now, Derek could clearly see how she'd been touched by Stiles, and how his avoidance and silence hurt her, but he couldn't really blame Stiles. And after learning about his ex, Laura too understood what Stiles must have been going through.

"He's...getting there... It's gonna take some time before he can put everything behind him, but I know he will, one day."

"You're good for him, Derek. I'm proud to be your sister; you're a good person, with a kind heart, and Stiles is lucky to have you." Laura said gently, looking at her brother. Her smile was tender as she came forward to kiss his flushed cheek before leaving Derek to his thoughts.

On impulse Derek took a picture of his board and mms-ed it to Stiles.

_** From: Derek**_

_**I think **__**it's missing**__** a picture of you wearing those cute glasses.**_

* * *

_** From: Stiles**_

_**What? They make me look like an ugly kid.**_

_** From: Derek**_

**_?_****_D_on't be silly!**

"Oh my god! Bruce, can you believe this? Derek Hale just told me I'm being silly."

Bruce meowed loudly, swaying his tail slightly.

"You're right, buddy. Derek Hale doesn't know what he's saying. But that's so cute how he says '_silly'_ instead of stupid or dumb. How can he be real? Bruce? Hey, where you going? I'm talking about something important here! Gosh, I should've never bought you that hammock."

* * *

_** Hey Teach,**_

_** I managed to find **__**a few**__** good **__**pictures**__** to **__**send with**__** this letter**__**, I hope you**__** like them. I tried to **__**include**__** a few family **__**ones**__**. Laura **__**says to be sure to tell you that her**__** and Cora helped. **__**Would it be asking too much to ask for more from you? There's a lot of board left...**_

_** Laura's**__** asked about you a few times**__**;**__** she's sad you don't go to the coffee shop anymore. She really likes you, you know.**_

_** Cora's more reserved **__**about**__** asking, **__**she**__** always **__**has**__** been when it comes to sensitive or intimate subjects. **__**It's**__** because she's the middle **__**child, I think**__**. I know she misses you too, though**__**. The**__** few times **__**she**__** saw **__**you**__** were enough for her to **__**consider**__** you a friend.**_

_** I need to be at work in an hour**__**.**__** I couldn't sleep, too **__**many**__** thoughts floating around in my head.**_

_** I hope to hear from you soon.**_

_** Take care**__**,**_

_** Derek**_

**PS: Please say ****hi** **to Bruce for me. By the way, how old is he****? He** **looks so small.**

**PSS: My entire family is coming to spend a few weeks with ****us** **in August, would you ****be interested in** **meeting them?**

* * *

"Look Bruce! We've got a new letter from Derek." Stiles said as he quickly made his way back to the bedroom, climbing back between the sheets. Bruce was lazily snoring on the pillow Stiles didn't use that he'd claimed as his the very first night.

He watched his owner with one eye half open, wondering why humans got up so early to get their mail. He'd never understand their strange behavior. What he did understand, was that the bright colored thingy his master was unfolding hastily made him happy, the smell of his happiness rolling off him. Curious about it, he got closer and decided to curl up on Stiles' belly, where it was so warm and comfortable.

"Sweet, there's even pictures! Derek's awesome, don't you think, buddy?"

He didn't really get his master's foreign language, but some things, like being asked a question, he was able to make out. He choose to answer by stretching on his stomach and glancing at his face, meowing softly.

"I _knooow!_ I'm having a fan-boy moment, _again!_ But can you blame me, Derek is really great. I've never had a friend like him before, so pardon my excitement." Stiles said, going back to reading the letter. He blushed when he read that Laura and Cora missed him, and that the older woman even asked about him. It felt good to see people cared about him. It felt really good.

"I'm going to go back to Henley's again. I miss their lattes and I don't want to upset Laura anymore. What should I do for Cora? Pay her a friendly visit or take her to the theater? Theater?! Yeah, I think you're right, buddy, it's the best choice."

"Oh my God, _BRUCE!_ Derek wants me to meet his **ENTIRE** family! What if they don't like me? I can be very weird under stress and around people I don't know. Holy… I need Scott for this!" Stiles exclaimed, putting down the letter and grabbing his phone to text his best friend.

_** From: Stiles**_

_**Need help, call me ASAP.**_

* * *

Scott called back maybe five minutes later, sounding asleep but with a hint of alertness in his voice when he asked,

"What's wrong? Please tell me that Parrish asshole isn't back to fuck up your life again!"

"Why does everyone always think I'm calling because of that douche?" Stiles sighed heavily.

"Because everyone knows what he's done to you. Nobody would blame you for having a meltdown."

"That's not why I'm calling, Scott! Kyle Parrish can rot in hell, I don't want to think about him. There are more important things happening in my life right now, like Derek Hale asking me to meet his entire family when they come to Beacon Hills next week."

"What? That's awesome!" Scott exclaimed, sounding like his usual happy puppy self.

"Awesome?" Stiles cried out. "No, it really isn't. What if they think I'm weird? What if they don't like me? What if his parents think I'm gonna drag him into my fucked up life after everything he already went through? What if they tell him not to waste his time with someone like me, Scott?! I really don't want to lose what Derek and I have."

"Stiles, calm down. You don't have to worry, his family is gonna love you, they'd be idiots if they didn't. Plus, don't Cora and Laura already like you?"

"Yes, but..."

"Then I don't see why you're freaking out. If his parents see that three of their children like you, they'll understand you must be someone good."

"But..."

"No buts. Man up and stop worrying. Geez, it's like you're crushing on the guy, or something."

"WHAT?! No, I'm not!"

"Oh my... You totally are! You are _so_ crushing on Derek Hale!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Stiles hedged.

"You're a very bad liar, Stiles Stilinski." Scott told him. "I can't believe you fell for your pen-pal. You're such a romantic."

"Yeah, go on, laugh at me."

"I'm not, I think it's cute. That's what makes you special. Now, seriously, you don't have to worry. I'm sure that if Derek asked you to meet his folks, it's because he knows they're gonna like you."

"But it's like, next week! That's too fucking soon. Should I bring his mom flowers? What about his dad? Oh my God, and what am I gonna wear?"

"Just be you, Stiles, and it'll be fine." Scott told him in a reassuring voice.

Stiles kept silent a while, pondering his best friend's words.

"Thanks, Scott."

"Anytime, Bro."

Stiles hung up after saying goodbye, then finally turned his attention to the pictures Derek had sent with his letter, there were six.

The first was of him, dressed in his NYPD uniform, on what seemed to be his graduation day. He looked so impressive and handsome, dressed in the dark colored uniform and hat, that Stiles couldn't suppress the violent shiver that shook his body as his eyes took in every detail.

The second picture was of Laura, Cora, and Stiles guessed, their mother, seeing how alike Laura the older woman looked. He could even recognize most of her traits in Derek's face. The three women looked happy, laughing, the sun bathing their figures. Laura wore a pale yellow summer dress that floated slightly with the wind, her hair tied up in a loose bun and a shade or two lighter than it was now, and missing the red pieces Stiles had noticed the last time he'd seen her. Their mother, tagged Talia on the back, wore a maxi dress made of white lace. Her dark hair hung over her left shoulder in a complicated braid. And Cora, who looked a few years younger than she was now, maybe eighteen, with cheeks still a little round with baby fat, and short hair that just slightly brushed her shoulders and moved in the breeze, was dressed how Stiles knew her to be, in jeans and a sleeveless red and dark blue flannel shirt. The jeans cut off high on her thighs so that the pockets peeked out the bottom, and her shirt was knotted a button or two under her chest, leaving her stomach naked. Stiles wasn't even surprised to see her belly button pierced. It was a really beautiful picture, Stiles thought as he switched to the next one.

This picture looked the most recent, from this year, maybe, and Stiles was surprised and speechless with how much the teenager looked like Derek. So much, that Stiles was willing to bet he'd be mistaken for Derek in a few years. Tall and broad, with dark hair and piercing green eyes, and even the same expressive eyebrows. There was no doubt Jared Hale was Derek's little brother, and Stiles could not wait to meet the young man to see if they matched in personality too.

The next picture was of the twins, some young children that Stiles guessed were Derek's uncle's kids, and a middle aged man, just as tall and buff as Derek was. So Derek got his perfect body from his father then, Stiles thought, that was interesting. Just as Derek, Laura, and Jared looked like their mother, Cora and the twins looked a lot like their father, all having his warm, chocolate colored eyes, brown hair, and softer shape to their faces. Thank God for the tagging on the picture, because Stiles would have never been able to tell the twins apart.

Picture five was a family portrait, with everyone gathered around a very long table in spring, having a barbecue. The love and affection they had for each other was palpable, coming out of the photograph in waves.

The last picture had been placed back first so that Stiles wouldn't miss the post it Derek had attached. '_Please, be understanding. Laura forced me to __send_ _this picture. Don't laugh, okay, I'll know if you do._'

Stiles turned the picture over and couldn't help the long '_**awww'**_ from escaping when he saw a teenaged Derek trying to avoid the camera. Extending his arm, Stiles grabbed his phone and quickly wrote a text.

_** From: Stiles**_

_**Teenaged**__** you is my favorite picture. You looked so cute.**_

_** From: Derek**_

_**OMG ?**_

_** From: Stiles**_

_**It's going on my wall as we speak. XOXO. **__**Don't put up with any of**__** my **__**dad's**__** shit.**_

_** From: Derek**_

_**Your dad loves me!**_


	10. Meeting the Family! (part 1)

_**Chapter Ten: Meeting the Family! (part 1)  
**_

"Son, _please_, stop fidgeting, for God's sake. It's just a barbecue."

"Yeah! With all of Derek's family!" Stiles exclaimed, freaking out more and more the closer they got to the Hale house. He'd been so stressed out since waking up that morning, that he'd had to ask his dad to come pick him up because he wasn't capable of driving.

"Oh my god..." He moaned when his dad turned onto Calaway Road. He rubbed his sweaty palms on his black jeans nervously.

"Okay, Kiddo, loosen up. Everything's gonna be alright." His father told him, trying to sound reassuring as he turned into the driveway of number nine, and drove up to the house, parking next to Derek's sleek black Camaro.

Stiles kept repeating '_everything __is_ _gonna be alright'_ in his head like a mantra. It was just a barbecue with family and friends, and there was no reason for Derek's parents to hate him. Well, none that he could see, at least.

Getting out of the car, his ears easily caught the sound of laughter and music coming from the back of the house where the big garden was. He grabbed the flowers he'd bought for Derek's mother, while his dad took hold of the bottles of red and white wine and the family sized case of beer he'd thought to bring with them. They climbed the steps to the porch and Stiles pressed the doorbell. A few seconds later, Laura opened the front door, a big smile on her face.

"Thank God you're here." Laura greeted them. She took the wine his dad offered her, before confessing with a roll of her eyes, "Derek was starting to drive me nuts."

They followed Laura to the back yard, where long tables and benches had been placed in a U shape so that everyone could see and talk to everyone else while eating. The twins, Jared, and Derek's aunt, whose name Stiles still didn't know, were seated and talking calmly.

Not far from them, standing with beers in their hands, Derek's father and uncle were talking passionately about something, while Derek's uncle's kids played around the tables, chasing each other happily. Derek was standing, back to them, at the grill, checking if it was hot enough to start cooking the meat, veggie skewers, and corn.

It was the squeal from Cora, as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, that made Derek turn around and see Stiles and his father.

"CUTIE PIE!" Cora said, hanging off him like a monkey. "I missed you sooo much. And who's this? Your dad?"

"Yeah. Uh... Cora, meet my father, John Stilinski. Dad, this is Cora." Stiles said, making the introductions.

"Happy to meet you, Cora, heard a lot about you. Seems like folks around here couldn't have wished for a better mechanic to take over Moe's old garage."

"Oh, handsome and a flatterer. Love your dad." Cora said the last to Stiles as she looped her arm through his dads and pulled him with her to meet everyone. "Come, I'll introduce you to everyone. Is it okay if I call you John?"

"Fine with me, Darling."

"Perfect!"

Feeling a bit shy now that he'd been left alone, Stiles breathed silently in and out as he made his way over to Derek slowly. His eyes connected to the man's green ones, and he smiled nervously.

"Hey."

"Hey." Derek replied, smiling.

"I...huh... Here, th-these are for your mom." Stiles said, holding out the flowers.

"You should give them to her, yourself." Derek said gently, pointing behind Stiles' back.

Feeling like his heart was about to explode, Stiles turned around slowly and found himself face to face with Talia Hale. He just barely restrained himself from exclaiming '_Holy shit!'_, and it took a few seconds for his brain to fully register who he was facing, and how beautiful the woman was. Photographs really didn't do her justice.

"He-hello Mrs. Hale, I'm...huh...Stiles. It's very nice to finally meet you. Derek's told me a lot about you. Oh, these are for you. I hope you like flowers, I wasn't sure which to choose between flowers and chocolates, so I...um...went with the flowers, but I really didn't know what to get you, so I..."

"Oh Honey, breathe!" Talia cut in.

Stiles was worried he'd just made a fool of himself and blushed violently, but the woman just smiled softly, the same soft smile Derek had had while watching over him after his panic attack, and bent her head a little to smell the pale pink roses.

"The flowers are perfect, Stiles, thank you. Actually, these are my favorite."

"Oh..." Was all he could respond.

"Now, why don't you come meet my husband." Talia didn't give him a choice, as she dragged him towards the tall man who was now talking with his father. Looking behind him, Stiles saw Derek watching him from the grill, and Laura next to him, gaze razor sharp as she observed their families mingling.

"Caleb, honey, this is Stiles. Stiles, meet my husband, Caleb."

"Oh, I finally get to meet you!" Caleb exclaimed, smiling gently while he shook Stiles' hand with energy. "My kids won't stop talking about you. I was wondering what spell you had them under, but now I understand."

"Understand...what?" Stiles croaked, uneasy.

"Why my kids are so smitten. You seem like a very good person."

"He is, Dad. And hot, too, which makes him even better. Too bad Derek got there first!" Cora exclaimed from nearby. Stiles felt his face go from mildly blushing to a full out angry red that covered his cheeks and neck to clearly express his embarrassment.

"My kids..." Caleb laughed, clasping a hand over Stiles' shoulder and bringing him to sit down at the table. He offered him a beer and asked, "So, Stiles, tell me more about yourself. Derek has been very secretive, Laura's too enigmatic to believe most of the time, and Cora... Well, she's my baby girl but she won't ever change."

Stiles smiled at the tenderness in the man's voice, and glanced over at Derek to see him piling cooked food onto platters and passing them to Laura to put on the tables. He suddenly felt more comfortable to talk to Caleb Hale; knowing Derek was close by had a very soothing effect on his nerves.

"Um...well, huh... I'm 25, and I live alone with my baby boy, Bruce, he's a cat I found beaten and famished in an alley a few weeks ago, and officially adopted last week. I rent my apartment from an older woman, Mrs. Pillsbury, who I love. She rocks for someone her age; we often spend evenings eating together in front of old movies. She's a romantic, like me. Also, I'm a teacher at the local grade school, my kids are four and five year olds. They're mini sized monsters but I freaking love them! I think that's it... Oh no, I almost forgot, my dad over there, is the sheriff." Stiles finished, pointing at his dad, who was talking with Laura.

"Yeah, he told me that. Do you find it hard, being the sheriff's only kid?" Caleb asked.

"I won't lie and tell you it wasn't while growing up because it was sometimes. People always knew who I was, and who to talk to if I did something wrong, and there were a few times I wished my father wasn't the face of justice in Beacon County. But I also wouldn't go back and change anything. I learned a lot from my dad, and his job has always fascinated me. I think if I hadn't become a teacher, I would have ended up as one of his deputies. Are you asking because you and Derek's uncle are cops?"

"Peter, Talia's baby brother. Yes, that's why I'm asking. I understand Derek going into law enforcement; he's always been quite the hero, but I've always wondered if, for all my other children, being born into a cop family wasn't to heavy a burden to carry. They never really had privacy outside of our home and I wonder if that's maybe why Li and Alex fled to Canada."

"We didn't _flee_, Daaaad!" Exclaimed one of the twins, sounding almost bored to death having to repeat something they must have told the family a million times before. His brother nodded comically over his shoulder, and Stiles had trouble suppressing a smile at the tandem.

"Yeah, Dad, we just wanted to go study abroad."

"You might as well have stayed in the US, cause Canada... Not _really_ abroad." Cora piped up as she paused in stuffing her face with the corn she'd just stolen off Derek's plate while his back had been turned.

"Just eat your corn, Piggy!"

"Hey! See, Cutie Pie? No one in this family gets me." Cora fake pouted. "Can't you and your dad adopt me? Then we could be brother and sister; that'd be awesome!"

"I would love to have you as my sister, but I wouldn't want to upset Derek. He's very protective of you and Laura."

"Yeah, he's like a dog, he loves to mark his territory and growl at people." Laura laughed from where she was sitting next to his dad. Stiles lifted an eyebrow at his father; it seemed like his dad and Laura knew each other and got along very well, and he wondered when that had happened.

"A dog?!" Stiles exclaimed, looking over at Derek, who had decided to check on the dishes cooking in the kitchen. "Derek's so not a dog. He's more like a wolf, I think."

"A wolf?" Cora asked, surprised.

"Yeah, he's got that mysterious side to his personality. You know, like he's really caring and protective, taking care of his pack, like cooking for them to make sure they're well fed or worrying about them because he can feel when they're upset, even if you don't tell him. He acts like..."

"A pack alpha." Peter commented, slipping into a seat by John and Laura and next to his wife. "I'm Peter, by the way, and this is my lovely wife Kala. It's a pleasure, Stiles."

"For me, too." Stiles answered. Peter Hale had a bit of a strange aura floating around him.

"Derek sure is taking a long time in that kitchen. Maybe someone should go make sure he didn't burn the dessert." Cora said suddenly, looking seriously worried for the dessert. She met Stiles' gaze and pointed a finger at him then the kitchen.

"You should go check on him."

With the perfect excuse for a moment alone with Derek, Stiles excused himself from the table and quickly followed Derek into the kitchen. When he entered, the man was bent over something he couldn't see.

"Hey." He said softly, making Derek turn around abruptly, surprised. "Thought you might need some help."

"Uh...no, it's okay, I've got this."

"Oh yeah? And what, exactly, is it you've got?" Stiles asked, curious to know what Derek was hiding.

"My secret weapon. But I'd have to kill you if you saw anything before it was ready." Derek told him, a smirk slipping into his features.

"Oh really..." Stiles commented, coming closer to the man and trying to peek around him. He was totally unprepared for Derek to grab him by the hips and press him against the island, using his body as a shield to keep Stiles from seeing anything.

"Well...you know, I like danger. Plus, I know you wouldn't kill me. Who would you write letters to then?" Stiles said, trying hard to not look at the man's lips even though he wasn't sure looking into Derek's eyes was any better for his libido.

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yeah..."

"I still don't know if I can let you see."

"What if I say pretty, pretty please?"

"Nope."

"Okay, then do you accept bribes?"

"It depends on the bribe..." Derek trailed off, and Stiles was seriously starting to think they were flirting!

"Hmm... What about an hour of cuddling with Bruce?"

"I'm sure you can come up with something better than that."

"Alright... What about...a free back rub? I'm pretty good at giving them."

"A free back rub with the possibility of extending the time limit if you're really good at it."

"Are you questioning my talents?"

"No, I'm just making sure I get the best out of this bribe."

"Gosh, you're such a cop."

"I know, _Honey_." Derek mocked gently.

"Ok, now let me see what you're hiding."

"Dessert." Derek told him. "You wanna help me finish it so that we can go eat it with the rest of them?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Well first, take this white cardigan off. I wouldn't want it to get dirty." Derek said, releasing him. "Have you ever caramelized fruit before?"

"When I was a kid with my mom but I don't really remember how."

"Okay, first put the butter in the pan with half a glass of water and the honey, stir everything gently till it's caramelized. When it's all mixed together, add the apples. You have to let them cook slowly for about five minutes before adding the other fruit."

"Like this?" Stiles asked, not sure if he was doing it right, and not wanting to mess it up.

"Slow down your wrist a bit... Like this. You've got to be tender." Derek said softly, stepping up behind Stiles, his strong hand wrapping around Stiles' wrist to show him the right movement for stirring.

As Stiles watched the sugar melt and start to caramelize in the pan, he had to force himself not to shake or press back against Derek or turn around and breathe in his scent.

He knew he was heading down a really bad path, knew himself well enough to admit that it was already too late. When he'd first noticed how his feelings for Derek had changed, had intensified, well, he'd been half surprised, half scared out of his mind. First because he'd never planned to fall for the man, or _anyone_ really, after everything that had happened, and second because Derek Hale was a very straight man who, Stiles was certain, wouldn't want to be the subject of infatuation of some heartbroken, twenty something, gay man he barely knew. He had kindly offered his help and friendship, but that was all.

But staying strong and unaffected was getting very hard, especially in moments like this one, when Derek was so close to him, so alive and real and everything Stiles had always wanted in a man but had never been able to find. All these mixed feelings were another reason he'd wanted to distance himself from Derek, of why he'd stayed silent so long after they'd seen each other for the first time. For Stiles, that one evening had been enough for him to fall for Derek's face and body, too.

It killed him to feel this way about someone who would never feel the same about him, but as he'd learned, it was worse not having Derek in his life at all. So he tried to hide it the best he could, forcing himself to be content with Derek's precious friendship.

"Good. Now we can put in the rest of the fruit and let them cook while we do the rest."

"What rest?" Stiles asked.

"What do you prefer, crush or mix?" Derek said smiling, amused.

"Like you don't already know the answer."

"I do, but I wanna hear you say it."

"Crunch." Stiles told him, playing with his eyebrows, excited.

Derek laughed. Stiles was becoming less and less of an enigma on some points and he really loved that. He also loved seeing the young man react so strongly to his presence yet try to hide it as best he could. He was sure Stiles was again reading him wrongly because of what he'd told him about his ex. He had to find a way to tell him that he was mistaken.

* * *

Helping Derek create his mixed up dessert, Crunch Speculoos biscuits, was fun and interesting, and Stiles found himself asking,

"How did you come up with this recipe?"

"Well, it was a day that Laura was...on her period and Cora was extra bitchy because she had the flu. I had to watch them while my mom went to the pharmacy. Laura wanted something sweet to eat, like pie, and Cora always craves cheesecakes when she's sick, so I tried to mix cheesecake and a Tarte Tatin, it's some French pie. They loved it, and so did my mom. The rest is history."

"Dude, seriously, is there anything you can't do?" Stiles asked, incredulous that Derek Hale was even real.

"Trust me, there is a very long list of things I can't do, like socializing, engaging in and keeping up conversations, I sucked at math in school, and a hundred other things."

Stiles was silent, observing Derek closely. He was discovering a different side of him today, one that his letters hadn't revealed before, and it was making Stiles feel strange. He felt... _Moved_.

"Before I forget, I have something for you." He told the man, reaching into his cardigan pocket. "You said you wanted one of these, and Scott being the nosy best bro he is, happened to read your texts. Then he took this, and told me if I didn't give it to you, he'd have my balls so... Here. Please, don't laugh, okay. I look stupid!"

Derek took the envelope and opened it. He couldn't hide his smile when he saw the picture inside.

"Finally. I was wondering if I'd ever get one." He said, smiling tenderly.

"Sorry, I just have a really hard time taking pics with my glasses on. They make me look so stupid."

"No," Derek said. "They don't. And I think we should take a picture right now, just you and me, so it can go on my board with this picture of you."

"What? Right now?"

"Yes. It's selfie time, come here..." Derek directed, pulling Stiles closer to his side. He already had his phone in hand and was getting ready to take the picture when the younger man snatched it from his hand.

"Alright, but I'm taking it. You're so bossy."

"I live with my two sisters... It comes in handy."

Stiles chuckled, he could easily imagine what Derek had to put up with, with those two for sisters and housemates.

"Okay, ready, picture in three...two..."

Stiles didn't have time to react when Derek, quick as lightning, took his cheek in his hand and turned his face towards his and pressed his lips against Stiles', just as the young man took the picture.

"...one..." Derek whispered, when he let go of Stiles' lips, his face still close enough for Stiles to feel the man's breath brush over his Cupid's bow.

"Just so you know, I never said I was straight." Derek said quietly before distancing himself from a very dumbstruck Stiles. "We should go back outside before they start thinking up elaborate theories about what's going on in here."

"I...yeah...we should..."

* * *

_**Hey there everyone, I'm sorry I was so long to post, I'm seriously having a hard time following with my on AO3 as Im way more on that website than over here. But now I'm here and to apologize to you I'm posting a few chaps in one go.**_

_**I hope you'll enjoy.**_

_**until next time**_

_**xoxo**_


	11. The Proposition (part 2)

_**Chapter Eleven: The Proposition**_

* * *

In the end, the barbecue with the Hales was a success. The fear Stiles had felt before coming had vanished completely after talking with Derek's parents and he was pretty sure by the end that they liked him and didn't seem to think he was weird.

Getting along with Cora and Laura hadn't ever been a problem, and the twins quickly revealed themselves as the most easygoing of the clan. Jared was a little bit more complicated, what with being a teenager and both stoic and shy. Talia, Derek's mom, was as beautiful and intelligent as she was kind and the obvious leader of this big family. Caleb, on the other hand, was easy going and warm. Derek hadn't been wrong when he'd said Cora, Liam, and Alexander took after him physically, he'd just forgotten to mention they also took after him in personality. The only person Stiles couldn't get a real read for was Peter, Derek's uncle. The man was so enigmatic, so... Peter, really. Like a contrasting character, full of bright colors and ever changing patterns. His wife was his total opposite in comparison, more neutral and calming.

* * *

Stiles waited until dessert to go sit next to Jared. He felt like the teenager was everything and anything all at the same time, and that his silence was very telling of who the teen was.

"Hey, Jared, do you mind if I sit next to you?"

The teen shook his head no, gesturing to the chair next to him.

"Thanks. I hope you don't think I've been avoiding you, I just felt like it would be easier for us to get to know each other after most of the days nerves had passed, you know?"

"I understand." Was all the teen said.

"So, I'm intrigued to get to know all of you guys, is there anything about yourself you'd like to share with me? Derek's told me a bit about you, but it's not the same as learning about you from you."

"I'm shit at talking about myself." The teen commented, making Stiles chuckle.

"Oh dude, I can only understand you about that, I'm the worst at conversation. I'm serious, don't look at me that way. You should have heard the whole speech I gave your mom earlier about choosing between flowers and chocolates, because I didn't know what else to say. And lets not even think about the monologue I said to your dad about my life, and how I live with my cat. I mean, I told your dad about my dinner and movie nights with my eighty year old landlord, Mrs. Pillsbury, and that she's a fan of Tom Cruise!"

Jared started laughing, and Stiles smiled. It was nice to see the teen loosening up; this was the first time he'd seen him laughing all day.

"I-I'm sure he loved that." Jared said between two breaths. "I've gotta say, I was very nervous about meeting you and your dad."

"Really? Why?"

"Because, I knew it was a big deal for Der, having us all come to meet his new boss, hoping we'd be understanding and positive about him quitting the NYPD and choosing to come live so far away. And then, when he told me about you, I felt even more nervous about this barbecue. I mean, don't get me wrong, you're really funny and seem like a good guy, Stiles, you seriously do, but..."

"But you're afraid I'll hurt your brother."

"Yeah, y-yeah...I..." Jared tried to explain. "I just don't want to see him lying in a hospital bed again, struggling to stay alive because some psycho shot him. The two times it's happened are way more then enough for me. And... He just seems to really, _really_ like you so..."

"I know you have no reason to trust me, but you don't need to be worried, Jared. I will never hurt him, he means a lot to me. He was there to help me through the hardest thing I've had to deal with in my life, and he's allowed me to get to know him; we've learned a lot about each other these last few months. I wish I'd been there to stop that woman from hurting him. I-I would have a very hard time if I were to lose him now." Stiles admitted, voice quiet.

Jared was silent for a while contemplating Stiles' words and making up his mind about him. He thought about what Derek had told him about Stiles, and what Laura and Cora had each said. He thought about how his parents had received him, and about what he'd witnessed with his own eyes tonight. He came to the conclusion that he liked Stiles, and that, like Laura had said, he was perfect for Derek. A wide smile broke across his face.

"Okay. Now that that's out of the way... I _CAN'T_ believe you are wearing the limited edition, Yoda Star Wars Vans! OMG! If my brother doesn't marry you, he's a bigger loser than I always knew he was!"

Stiles blinked a few times before bursting out laughing. Who was this person sitting next to him where the stoic and very serious Jared Hale had just been?

"And _please_ tell me you bought these kicks because you're a real fan of the force and not because you're some stupid hipster like Liam is!"

"Hey, Jared, do you know what Liam says?" One of the twins said from the other side of the table. Stiles tried to hide his smile when Talia slapped her son on the back of the head when he flipped the bird towards Jared, who just ignored him beautifully with a fake ignorance that he was certain Jared had spent hours practicing, trying to imitate Derek's behavior.

"I'm a fan of the force; such a big fan, that I own every model they made for this edition."

"Oh my god...don't tell me... You have the Vador ones too?"

"Have them, of course I do." Stiles answered in a bad imitation of Yoda.

"Forget everything about Derek, and marry _**me**_ instead. I can make you happier than he can!"

Stiles burst out laughing again, laughing harder at the look on Derek's face when he followed Laura out of the kitchen, both carrying desserts.

"You know what? We should exchange emails and phone numbers, I think you're the only one here who can understand the geek in me."

"Babe, I was only waiting for you to ask. But, FYI Derek's a big geek too, he just mastered hiding it very well."

"Oooh please, tell me more things I don't know about him?" Stiles whispered, a wicked smile curling around his lips.

* * *

_** From: Derek**_

_**Thanks for coming tonight. My parents LOVE you. **__**But tell**__** me what you **__**did**__** to J?**_

_** From: Stiles**_

_**Nothing, kid ROCKS!**_

_** From: Derek**_

_**What did you **__**guys talk**__** about? He won't shut up about how awesome you are... And how I have to marry **__**you and '**__**pop **__**out**__** your babies like a bunny**__**'.**__** *blushing face, dumbstruck, double face palm***_

_** From: Stiles**_

_**Honey, please**__**. Don't**__** act like you would hate the idea of having my babies.**_

_** From: Derek**_

_***blush blush* ...what did you **__**talk**__** about?**_

_** From: Stiles**_

_**My awesome Vans **__**collection**__** and how we're both geeks.**_

_** From: Derek**_

_**Yoda rocks. Good choice.**_

_** From: Stiles**_

_**What? How the hell did you notice that? I never saw you looking at my feet.**_

_** From: Derek**_

_**Well I'm a…**_

_** From: Stiles**_

_**Cop. Yes! I know! So annoying.**_

_** From: Derek**_

_**We both know annoying isn't what you think of me.**_

_** From: Stiles**_

_***blushing **__**face**__*****_

_** From: Derek**_

_**You're lips are so soft. Thank you for coming tonight. Have a **__**good night**__**. *blows kiss***_

_** From: Stiles**_

_**Oh my... Derek! Thank you for inviting me. **__**You**__** have a very **__**good night, too**__**. **__**XOXO**_

* * *

It was both strange and unexpected, the turn his life had taken. A bit unsettling too, Stiles thought a few days later as he was out grocery shopping for him and Bruce.

He wouldn't have believed it, if someone had told him where he would be in his life at this time, almost a year after being dumped by the Demon in Disguise.

He wouldn't have thought it possible that he'd meet someone like Derek, that he'd become friends with the man's siblings, that those close relationships would make him wish he'd had siblings like them while growing up.

He never would have believed then, that he would feel this healed and whole after what Kyle Parrish had done to him.

But time and patience had proven him wrong. Care, help, and talking about it had helped him navigate the tricky road to recovery he'd been traveling on.

Derek and his letters had helped him a lot, but it was also digging himself back out of the hole he'd buried himself in after being so hurt. Derek had given him purpose and reasons to fight, he'd given him the motivation and courage he'd been lacking, and today Stiles was happy to say he felt like he'd come a long way.

He was fighting the temptation to buy a new set of toys for Bruce when he heard a familiar voice sing-song his name.

"MR. STILES!"

Looking to his right, the young man smiled brightly as a little girl ran up to him, arms extended in front of her, and joy lighting up her whole face.

"Oh hey there, Kira. How's my favorite girl?" He asked as he bent down to wrap his arms around the little girl who pecked his cheek loudly.

"I'm doing great, Mr. S! Mommy and I are _sopping_; we need to buy food and I have to find a gift for Danny. It's his _birsday_ in five sleeps." The girl explained, showing Stiles five chubby little fingers.

"Oh that's great! What will you get Danny?"

"I dunno yet. I'm afraid cause I'm sure Ethan's gift will be the best. He's Danny's best friend, you know."

"Yes, I know." Stiles answered, remembering that time he'd caught Danny and Ethan kissing behind the jungle gym, and how they'd told him,

"_But Mr. S, we're not doing anything wrong. We're playing __Mommy_ _and __Daddy__. And I love Danny, he's my friend. __I'm gonna_ _marry him when I grow up."_

Stiles had found them so cute he'd been unable to tell them they shouldn't be playing those kinds of games, plus he was all for letting kids experience things and not influencing them in a certain way of thinking. His dad had never done that with him.

"I'm sure you'll find something great, Kira."

"But that's not easy, Mr. S, Danny is a _boooy_." The little girl emphasised, sighing like she was facing the biggest problem in the world.

Stiles chucked, he could see the girl's dilemma.

"How about Lacrosse balls or a new jersey? Danny loves Lacrosse."

"_Oooooooooh..._" Kira cooed, eyes widening with admiration. "MR. S, YOU ARE THE BEST! I need to go tell Mommy I know what I wanna get him, thanks for helping me. I love you." She exclaimed happily, kissing Stiles' cheek loudly again. She was about to run to her mother when she turned around.

"Mr. S?" She asked shyly.

"What is it, Baby Girl?"

"Are you gonna come back to school?"

"Of course I am, Kira." He answered with soft smile.

"Do you pinky swear?"

"Yeah, I pinky swear, Sweetie." He looped his little finger with hers for a moment, then kissed her goodbye.

* * *

He watched her run back to her mom, looking bright and colorful like always, dressed in her small Fox onesie.

Out of habit, Stiles woke up around seven a few days later. He got up and made breakfast, a full english breakfast for himself and some gourmet cat food for his baby boy, before retrieving the morning paper and his mail and heading back to bed with Bruce to read. Saturdays had become easy going and relaxing. He couldn't hide his smile when he saw a letter from Derek, and eager to read it, he didn't waste time opening it, intrigued to know what was inside the thicker than usual envelope.

Along with the letter was a smaller white envelope with golden borders that Stiles had seen enough times in his dad's hands to recognize when he saw it nowadays.

* * *

_** Hey Stiles**__**,**_

_** (Sorry, **__**it feels odd**_ _**calling you **_'_**Teach' **__**now because**_ _**you've become **__**so much**_ _**more than the stranger I used to get letters from a few months ago. **__**I hope you don't mind me using your name**__**, it's more...intimate**__**...**__**)**_

_** How have you been since the barbecue? **__**I've been thinking**_ _**about you a lot**__**, although part of that is**_ _**my **__**family's fault, they**_ _**won't shut up about you.**_

_** My mom and dad are absolutely smitten**__**,**_ _**and my uncle and Jared **__**keep**_ _**giving me these weird smirks. **__**Laura and Cora are unbearable with their 'I told you sos' and along with the twins, have been joking about wedding opinions.**_ _**What the hell did you do to everyone? ***__**LOL**__*****_

_** But,**_ _**I totally understand them, you know**__**? We've all been charmed by you.**_

_** More**_ _**seriously, I **__**wanted**_ _**to thank you for coming with your dad. I know this was a big deal to you**__**,**_ _**and your dad told me **__**how nervous you were, and I just wanted you to know that it was a big deal for me too,**_ _**so... Thank you!**_

_** I feel like I should apologize for kissing you like that, totally out of the blue, but I won't! I won't because I'm not sorry I kissed you**__**. The**_ _**truth is that I really wanted to... I **__**really**_ _**like you Stiles**__**,**_ _**and I wanted to make sure **__**we**_ _**were on the same page **__**about that**__**.**_

_** Finally, I'm sorry this letter is so short, but I have something really important to ask you. I'm sure **__**you've already**_ _**noticed I added something to this letter, so...**_

_** Genim **_'_**Stiles**_' _**Stilinski, would you do me the honor of being my date **__**to**_ _**the annual Beacon County **__**Policemen's**_ _**Ball?**_

_**I'll be waiting for your answer,**_

_** Sincerly,**_

_** Derek Hale**_

* * *

Stiles read the letter one, two, three times, each time having to clamp down harder on the happy freak out that was building inside of himself. He felt like squealing and kicking his feet against the mattress, but no, he preferred to be more down to earth right now.

He extended his hand to the bedside table where he kept the paper, envelopes, and his feather pen. Most times he liked to relax in bed while writing to Derek.

Not over-thinking it, he simply wrote YES in capital letters on a blank sheet of paper. He folded it, slipped it into the envelope, sealed it and wrote the address on the front.

He couldn't wait for the ball to come, but was also already freaking out over what he was going to wear. He'd need Lydia Martin's help for this.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_


	12. The Ball (part 1)

_**Chapter Twelve: The Ball.**_

* * *

Stiles and Lydia made a date to go suit hunting the following Sunday. It worked out well for Stiles, who was taking advantage of his dad having all of Saturday and Sunday morning off for some much needed bonding time and a sleepover, to have Lydia meet him at his dad's. Despite the late hour they'd both gone to bed the night before, Stiles was up early, showered and dressed, and just sliding hot plates full of breakfast foods onto the table when he heard his father come down the stairs and enter the kitchen.

"Morning, Son. You're up early."

"Yeah, I'm going shopping with Lydia today."

"Oh, wouldn't be for a suit, would it? Because a certain someone _finally_ invited you to the Policemen's Ball?"

"Yes, Dad, Derek invited me to be his date to the ball."

"Good. I thought he'd never get up the courage to do it."

"Dad!" Stiles exclaimed in a wounded tone.

"What?! I'm just saying, you two have been dancing around each other and were the only ones to not see what was happening between the two of you."

"..."

"Alright, alright, not saying anything else. Thank you for breakfast."

"You're welcome. Oh, by the way, did you find a date for the ball?"

"Yes."

"What? Who?"

"Not telling. You'll see next week."

"Spoilsport," Stiles mumbled just as the horn on Lydia's car sounded.

"Kiss Lydia '_morning'_ for me."

* * *

They'd been to at least ten boutiques over the course of almost three hours, and Stiles swore to God, he was about to strangle someone. The first person that came to mind being Lydia Martin.

How can anyone be so picky as to go to the extent of making him try on at least twenty pairs of brown shoes. They were all brown, so what was the point of trying on so many?

But that was why his best friend was the queen of shopping. Right now he was listening to her tell him how important it was that they choose the right shade of brown to match his dark blue pants and vest, because a shade too light or dark would look ridiculous. What was ridiculous was Stiles having to try on so many fucking pairs of shoes!

"Ok, walk around a bit." She ordered.

"Lyds!" He whined.

"Come on, I want to see how comfortable you are in them. Walk!" That woman was a fucking dragon, Stiles concluded. Knowing it would be pointless to argue with his friend, he did as told, secretly hoping this would be it, cause he was so done with shopping.

"Yes... Yes, those are perfect."

"Oh thank God!" Stiles heard himself mutter.

"Don't be such a baby, Stilinski. You'll thank me when Derek Hale only has eyes for you at that ball. You're stunning."

Stiles managed not to roll his eyes.

"Yeah, well, let's not get ahead of ourselves, okay. It's just a ball."

"No, it's not just a ball. The man invites you to the most important event of the season in Beacon Hills, knowing your dad will be there, as well as all his colleagues and higher ups and heads of the county. It's not just a ball. It's _THE_ Ball. It's like you're some modern age Cinderella or something."

"Cinde-... Oh, Lyds, no. Now I'm gonna keep picturing myself leaving the ball in a ridiculous dress and losing my glass shoe for Derek to find behind me."

The young woman chuckled, taking the shoes over to the clerk to pay for them.

"Hey, I can pay for that." Stiles exclaimed from where he was busy tying his converse.

"Yes, I know, Sweetie. But consider this my Fairy Godmother's gift to you."

* * *

As Derek got ready to leave the house on the night of the ball, he could barely stand still, he was so nervous to go out on his first date with Stiles.

"Relax, Honey." His mother told him gently.

"I am relaxed, Mom. Why wouldn't I be? It's not like tonight is a big deal." He retorted absently, too busy trying to straighten his bowtie that was already as straight as it ever could be.

"Okay, fine. Then why have you been walking around the house like a caged lion for hours now? Or why do you keep trying to straighten a perfectly straight bowtie? What are you so afraid of? It's going to be fine, Stiles seems to really like you." His mom told him, rearranging a lock or two of his hair.

"I don't know, Stiles is still in a touchy place, Mom, and I don't want to scare him off. I _really_ like him." He admitted in a small voice. It seemed like he always reverted to being his mommy's little son when it came to serious talks with her.

"You won't, Derek. I saw how this boy looks at you, trust me on this, okay? It's gonna be fine. Now, go pick him up, it's impolite to make people wait."

"Yeah. Alright. Bye, Mom."

"Bye, and baby..."

"Yeah?"

"Have fun tonight."

"Thanks. Love you."

"Love you too." Talia replied, watching him leave the house for his car, her eyes shining more than usual with unshed tears. Derek felt so touched by this last vision of her.

* * *

It was as if his heart stopped beating when he heard the three little knocks on the front door. _Was it six already? So soon?_ Stiles thought, going for the entrance and telling himself that he wasn't ready...at all.

Breathing in profoundly and then out slowly, he opened the door to Derek and went speechless when his eyes took the man in. God, but he looked amazing in his black and white tuxedo, like a modern day Humphrey Bogart, so breathtaking.

"Derek..." He let slip, not recognizing the sound of his own voice. Derek smiled his sexy bright smile, making Stiles even more breathless.

"Good evening, Stiles."

"Yea-...go-good evening. You look...huh..." The young man trailed off, his mind ceasing to work normally. He was too much in awe of Derek Hale.

"Thanks." Derek said smiling, looking way more relaxed and confident than he actually felt. "You look very handsome, too."

"Ah, thank you." Stiles answered blushing slightly under Derek's gaze.

"Ready to go?"

Breathing out, Stiles nodded, taking Derek's offered arm. He knew he was just the man's date to the Policemen's Ball, but he couldn't help but feel like this was a real intimate date, that it meant something.

* * *

The ride wasn't long, which Stiles was glad for because he was so stressed out that he hadn't been able to make conversation, no matter how he would have liked to. Speaking with the man had always been one of his favorite things to do with him.

Once they were parked in the parking lot next to City Hall where the Ball was taking place, Derek turned to Stiles and grabbed his hand, stopping the nervous tapping of his fingers that Stiles had been doing unconsciously since they'd gotten into the car.

"Hey, relax." Derek said softly. "It's gonna be fine."

"Yeah, I know." Stiles sighed, shaking his head quickly.

"Then why are you so stressed out?" Derek asked him gently.

"I don't know? I just...it's just... They'll all be there, you know? How am I suppose to..?"

"Stiles, look at me."

Stiles turned his head and met Derek's green eyes, held his breath as he listened to the man talk.

"So what if they're here? You're stronger than you and they think you are. You can show them how much it doesn't get to you, I know you can do it. You're here with me, to enjoy yourself tonight, and that's all that matters, nothing else. Nothing else matters than us tonight, okay?"

"I-yeah." Stiles muttered.

"Then say it." Derek ordered him gently.

"Nothing else...nothing else matters."

"Than what?"

"Us. Nothing else matters than us tonight."

"Good. Now let's go, you owe me a dance."

"Since when?"

"Since I just decided you do." Derek said, chuckling. He got out of the car and quickly went to open Stiles' door, offering his hand to help the young man to climb out of the car.

"Damn, I feel like I'm in one of those old romance movies, where the gentleman helps his girl out of the car on their first date and takes her to a dance."

"Except we replaced the girl with a very handsome man." Derek pointed out.

Stiles stayed quiet as he followed Derek for a few steps but stopped the man before they could reach the hall.

"Derek, wait."

"What is it?"

"You just said... It's silly I know but... Are we on a date? I mean, a real date?" Stiles asked finally, his heart beating furiously in his chest.

Derek smiled and simply said,

"Yes, we are. When I asked you to the ball, I definitely meant as a real date."

"Oh!" Was the only thing Stiles could think to say.

"Shall we?" Derek asked, smiling and pointing at City Hall.

Stiles nodded and took Derek's offered hand, and holding his breath, entered the ball, his eyes zooming around the room full of people, and his heart beating so fast it almost hurt. It was like a cold shower of relief when he finally noticed that no one had started laughing or whispering.

"See. Everything is fine." Derek whispered in his ear gently.

* * *

It was customary to take a picture with your date at the Ball, so that's the first thing they did, before they went to find their table, to find they'd been placed at his dad and his date's table. Date, that Stiles still didn't know the identity of. He didn't have to wait long before he saw his dad enter the ballroom, with none other than Laura Hale on his arm looking beautiful. She looked both sexy and glamorous in her burgundy organza sweetheart dress, discreet makeup and original up-do - the red streaks in her hair giving that bit of eccentricity to her look, eccentricity that characterized her perfectly, nothing too crazy, but just the right amount of crazy.

"Holy...I can't believe he didn't tell me..." Stiles said just as Derek exclaimed,

"_Now_ I get why her and Cora were locked in Cora's room all day."

"Dude, do you feel like we've been played by those two?" Stiles asked Derek, looking outraged.

"Laura will never hear the end of this, I'm telling you." Derek confirmed.

"Oooh, I'll so give you a hand with that. And my dad too." Stiles added.

"You know what we should do?"

"No, what?"

"Act like we knew all along, when they come to sit down. Laura's gonna be pissed she couldn't make me speechless with her little surprise."

"It's when you show me this side of you that I remember that you live with your two sisters and have to put up with a lot." Stiles commented, smiling wickedly. "I love how your brain works, Derek Hale."

Just like Derek had predicted, Laura was pissed when they didn't seem at all surprised when her and John came to sit down at the table with them. Stiles couldn't help but laugh like a maniac inside, and the glint in his date's eyes told him Derek was probably laughing too. Good, he thought.

* * *

They'd just been served the entrée when Stiles abruptly stopped laughing at Laura's joke. Derek noticed almost immediately the frozen look on Stiles' face, and looked to where the young man was looking, and saw...him...

Kyle Parrish!

He was everything Derek hadn't imagined he would be; blond with blue eyes, tall, slender but with solid muscles, good looking with a smug look on his face that easily displayed how arrogant and over-confident the young man was. The man on his arm looked like his muscles had muscles, Derek noted. Just as blond and blue eyed as Parrish and looking equally as confident, Derek could tell he'd be a jerk too.

He saw Laura and the sheriff notice Stiles' change of mood and look in the same direction as them, pure rage crossing the sheriff's face when he saw his ex-deputy standing in front of the photographer with his new trophy finacé. He saw Laura's hand find the man's forearm before he could get up from his chair and charge in the direction of the couple. At the corner of his eye, Derek saw Stiles get up from his chair and mumble an excuse.

"Sorry, I need to..."

Stiles fled more than he rushed to the restroom, shaken and more upset than he'd thought he'd be seeing Kyle Parrish again. Vaguely, he heard someone call his name but didn't stop until he reached the door to the restroom.

"Stiles!"

He heard Derek's voice call after him as he opened the door to the restroom halfway, just enough for his ears to catch the conversation two people he could too easily identify were having about him in the men's bathroom.

"Duuude, Stilinski's face! Thought he was gonna breakdown and cry. So pathetic." Fisher mocked, chuckling as he talked.

"Yeah. I can't believe Kyle dared it. Coming to the ball was bold, Dude, and bringing Ennis with him... Damn, I wish I could have filmed the moment the kid saw them come into the room, _priceless_!" Garcia answered, washing his hands, shaking his head in agreement to his colleague and friend's words.

"I totally called it too, him being all over Hale. That boy is such a cop slut." Fisher boasted.

"Yeah, he's a cock slut, but only for cops and deputies it seems."

"Do you think he already bent over for Hale?"

"Bro, that wouldn't surprise me with that little slut." Garcia exclaimed before bursting into laughter. Fisher joined him and both laughed raucously, mocking Stiles even more.

* * *

Shaking violently, he felt his hand leave the door knob, and Derek touch him gently.

"Stiles?" The man asked, sounding worried.

Shaking his head from left to right, Stiles freed himself from Derek's hold violently, the tears in his eyes blurring his vision. He barely saw the man in front of him as he exclaimed,

"Don't... Don't touch me! Just...don't!" Then he fled out of the place, his body and lungs screaming for air. His mind was such a chaotic place that he couldn't think right anymore, all he was able to think about was seeing Kyle and his husband, and hearing Garcia and Fisher make fun of him in the bathroom. That's all his mind could focus on, all his ears were able to hear, all his eyes could see...

"Stiles, please wait." He heard vaguely at the same time as a hand took hold of his wrist, stopping him from running even further away. He tried to free his arm from the tight grip but he clearly didn't have enough force to fight Derek and the man clearly wasn't ready to let him go.

"Please, wait." He heard Derek's voice say, pleading with him softly. "Don't go, Stiles, please."

"I-I... I can't...I just can't. He...th-they...it's...it's just too much. I can't! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Derek." He heard himself mutter shakily, all the time feeling the warmth of the man's hand still holding onto his arm.

"Yes! Yes, you can, Stiles! You're stronger than you think." Derek told him suddenly.

"NO!" Stiles shouted into the night, his cry barely covered by the music coming from the ballroom. "No, I'm not, I'm not strong at all. And you're just wasting your time with me."

"I forbid you to speak like that, you hear me? It isn't true and you know it." Derek said abruptly, grabbing Stiles' face between his hands. "Don't you get it? Don't you see how incredible you are? How beautiful, and strong and brave? Please don't let those assholes have what's best about you. Don't let them fucking win, Genim Stilinski!"

"How? How do I face him when he broke so much of me? How do I handle knowing _they_ are making fun of me behind my back? How do I act like none of it bothers me when I'm clearly not as strong as I thought, or near being over it all?! Tell me how I do that, Derek?"

"By fucking going back in there and fucking showing them that they can mock you, they can insult you, they can laugh about you and taunt you all they want because they will never win, because you are strong and smart and you decided that you won't let them have that power over you, not anymore." Derek exclaimed passionately, Stiles' face held tight between his strong hands, his eyes boring into the younger man's.

"Derek..." Stiles whispered shakily, tears running down his cheeks by then.

"Please don't let them destroy what we've built so far. Don't let them ruin all this. Don't let them kill our first date. Please...please, Stiles!" Derek pleaded in a small voice, visibly shaken by everything that was happening and how strongly he was feeling about it.

"Der..." Stiles tried to say.

"Come back inside with me." Derek cut him off, speaking more softly this time. "Come back inside and dance with me. Let me have just one dance with you tonight, and I promise that if you still want to leave, I'll drive you back to your place and won't ask anything else of you. Please, Stiles..."

The silence that followed felt so heavy and like it would never end. But after a few long moments, Stiles surprised himself by covering Derek's hands still on his face with shaking fingers, and heard himself say,

"Okay. Okay, let's go back inside."

* * *

They entered the ballroom again, Derek holding Stiles' hand securely, leading him straight to the middle of the room, right onto the dance floor.

Stiles could feel the eyes of everyone locked on him and the older man but at that very moment he couldn't care less about them as Derek turned around to face him, and brought him closer to his body, holding him tight enough to guide him with ease as the music changed to a slow song.

Shaking, Stiles let the man put his arm around his neck. He felt him take a firm hold of his left hand as his other arm circled Stiles' back. And then Derek was leading him, making him sway gently and follow his confident steps.

Derek Hale was a wonderful dancer, Stiles' brain registered after a few seconds of following the man's lead.

"I know even though time has passed, you're still deeply hurt. I get what it is and how you must be feeling." Derek spoke softly, his gaze lost in Stiles'.

"I also know that, this...what's been happening and growing between us is scaring you."

"Derek, I..." Stiles started, trying to distance himself from the man's body as it was getting hard to feel him so close and warm against him, but Derek pulled him back, bringing him close again.

"But I get it! I get feeling scared and lost and confused. I totally get it." Derek cut him off. "I know I'm still kind of a stranger to you, no matter what things we've shared, but you can trust me on this... I will do anything... Anything to never hurt you like he did, Stiles."

"Derek..." He whispered, knowing he'd been lost since sending his first letter to this incredible man. He'd pushed his own fate and what he was feeling at this very moment shouldn't surprise him at all, but still, he couldn't calm down the parts of himself that were so on edge from losing it completely. And then he saw Derek bend slowly towards him, and the man's lips touched his and Stiles' brain short circuited.

They shared a breathtaking kiss, there in the middle of the dance floor, for everyone to witness, and the best part was he didn't give a damn about them or about what they would say behind his back, all he cared about was that the man he'd fallen in love with was kissing him like he'd never been kissed before.

* * *

From his table far away from the dance floor, Kyle Parrish watched as Stiles and that fop looked into each others eyes as if nothing else around them existed outside of the special moment they were having. He couldn't fight the burning flames of jealousy that suddenly burst into life inside of him as he saw Stiles follow the movement to meet Hale halfway and accept the man's kiss like it was what he'd been waiting for all his life.

Rage roared in him, he was _SO_ not okay with this. Stiles was _HIS_, would always be his, and Kyle did not welcome some other man coming into the younger man's life, trying to take _**his**_ place. Stiles Stilinski was his to play with and no one else was allowed to touch and play with his favorite toy.

* * *

_**And voilà, guys, I hoped those chaps were good and you liked them. I'll update soon.**_

_**xoxo**_

_**Take care.**_

_**Until next time.**_


End file.
